


Strangers

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: Cyber sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian start talking through an online chatroom, not realizing it's the other. They develop a friendship that starts to lead into more, at which point Kurt has to decide what to do with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who knew procrastination would be a good thing?

**Author's Note:**

> From a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?view=37705206#t37705206) on the GKM. This story includes cheating if you count cyber sex with another person as cheating.  
> **Everything is canon with Sebastian up until "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" (3x09), so no slushie crime and nothing to do with Karofsky. Basically, Kurt just has established that he dislikes Sebastian and thinks he wants Blaine. However, this is taking place after Regionals, so Kurt and Sebastian start talking sometime after Valentine's Day. Confusing enough? Good.
> 
> For the full effect of the red/blue colored screennames, you can read the story [here](http://hengilas.livejournal.com/42315.html).

Kurt types OhioTeen into Google's search engine a little after one in the morning, trying to keep himself entertained as he works on finishing his English essay. 

OhioTeen is your average chat website, something like Omegle, so you're chatting with complete strangers until you start giving away personal information. It's supposed to be strictly for teenagers through the ages of 14 to 19, and it's a safe bet you'll always be talking to someone from Ohio, because, well, it's fucking _Ohio_. No one would purposely go out of their way to talk to anyone from there. At least, that's Kurt's opinion on the subject.

Kurt's been working on his NYADA application and worrying with the glee club about Nationals in a few months, since they just won their Regionals competition at the end of February. He's exhausted from choir room drama that he barely has energy to make out with Blaine on their scheduled make out sessions. It's past one in the morning, and he really should be getting to sleep as soon as possible, but the last thing he feels like doing is an English essay. Chatting with strangers it is.

_Great, now I have to think of a screenname._

He suddenly thinks back to earlier in the day where he and Blaine were walking out of school together and Blaine had stopped him in the parking lot before reaching Kurt's Lincoln Navigator. They were standing close, a lot closer than they usually do at school, and Blaine used the opportunity to stare into his soul with those big puppy eyes that always manage to reel Kurt back in to crushing on him how he did when first hearing those lips sing "Teenage Dream".

_"Your eyes shine so bright, and they're so blue, but then they have this little ring of green and yellow around them sometimes, and--"_

_"Blaine, please don't tell me my eyes are as blue as the ocean is deep. Rachel has told me this many times. But thank you."_

Blaine had smiled and kissed him on the cheek before anyone was looking. _"No, they're not an ocean. They're like a galaxy."_

It had been a blush worthy response and had made Kurt feel good for a few hours, so hell, might as well use it as a screenname for the night.

Kurt's username shows up on the Ohio Buddy List along with five other people that happen to be online at this hour. You're allowed to click on any of them and hope for the best.

Kurt looks at the clock on his laptop and sees that it's already 1:12am. 

_Violinstud is online? Oh, really. How lovely. Let's mess with this tool._

**galaxyeyes315(1:13am):** Do you really play violin, or are you just trying to turn me on?

He laughs to himself and looks around his room for a moment to make sure there's no living person or ghosts in the room to see what he just typed.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud(1:13am):** Both.  
 **violinstud(1:13am):** Actually, depending on your asl. Sorry, I don't like to waste time. It's late.

Kurt hesitates. He figures this is a guy he's talking to now, and he'll most definitely stop talking to him once he types _m_.

 **galaxyeyes315(1:14am):** Of course, you don't. Fair enough. 17m-And I'm not telling you where I live, sorry.  
 **violinstud(1:14am):** Aw, why not, cutie? I'm sure we'd have fun together. ;)  
 **violinstud(1:15am):** Aren't you going to ask me?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:15am):** Sure thing, stud. Asl?  
 **violinstud(1:15am):** 17/m/Columbus  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:16am):** Ah, jealous.  
 **violinstud(1:16am):** Why? Nowhere near you?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:16am):** Over two hours, I think maybe. Definitely more exciting than my town.  
 **violinstud(1:17am):** I see. So, you're really 17?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:17am):** And you're really a guy that wants to talk to another guy?  
 **violinstud(1:17am):** My username worked, right? It got you interested?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:18am):** Is it universal that all gay guys like "studly" violinists?  
 **violinstud(1:18am):** lol yeah  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:18am):** Oh, good to know. I was out of the loop on that one.  
 **violinstud(1:19am):** Apparently, not. ;P So, galaxyeyes315, how's your night going? Couldn't sleep?

It's almost half past one, but Kurt can't help but giggle at his new success at talking to another guy that likes guys. _Who knew they existed in Ohio?_ He suddenly feels very sheltered. 

**galaxyeyes315(1:20am):** Not until I finish a paper. Almost done though. What about you?  
 **violinstud(1:20am):** Boredom leads me here most of the time. And I don't really sleep.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:22am):** Aw, sorry to hear that. Am I entertaining enough?

 _Am I flirting? Should I be doing this? Is this considered cheating already?_ Kurt bites his lip and looks around his room again to make sure there aren't any ghosts that are going to tell Blaine, or worse, his father. _This isn't flirting. I'm just trying to distract myself from finishing this paper. Shut up, Kurt._

 **violinstud(1:22am):** Yeah, but I'm sure you'd like to entertain me a little more.

Kurt wants to close the chat window, he knows he probably should, but how often does he get to talk flirtatiously to a guy his age? Or at least someone pretending to be? Practically never. _Not even Blaine, really._

 **galaxyeyes315(1:24am):** Oh, but I'm sure your imagination is more thrilling than the both of ours combined. How about you tell me a little more about yourself before I try to embarrass myself?

_...violinstud is typing..._

Kurt starts finishing the last paragraph of his essay.

 **violinstud(1:25am):** What do you want to know?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:26am):** How long have you been playing violin?  
 **violinstud(1:26am):** Six years. Do you play anything?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:26am):** I'm a singer, and I know a little piano.  
 **violinstud(1:26am):** Interesting! Me too. Are you in choir or anything?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:27am):** Yeah, something like that. :P What about you, stud?  
 **violinstud(1:28am):** I am, but I can't say where. Wouldn't want my teammates knowing I'm staying up late, killing my voice to talk to strangers online.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:28am):** Just please tell me you're not from Vocal Adrenaline. ...Unless you are, then you're really amazing, but still.  
 **violinstud(1:29am):** Hahaha. I actually know who they are! But then again, who doesn't? And no, I'm obviously not. I'm guessing you aren't either.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:32am):** Nope. Hold on, brb. I have to print my paper.  
 **violinstud(1:32am):** Kk. Hurry back! ;)

Kurt goes downstairs to the printer in his dad's library to print off his paper. It's weird for him to be tip-toeing around the house at this hour, especially now that he feels like he has something to hide upstairs by talking to someone. It's not that bad, right? Does he only feel guilty because he feels he and Blaine haven't been as close lately, and he's trying to get attention elsewhere? Two minute conversations about having galaxy eyes don't count.

He comes back up to see violinstud has sent him a few IMs. 

**violinstud(1:36am):** So, galaxyeyes, does that mean your eyes are the color of the Milky Way, or can you just see past this galaxy?  
 **violinstud(1:37am):** Both are sexy, but I'm hoping for the latter, so I can know if aliens exist or not.  
 **violinstud(1:40am):** Wow, hurry up. Are you chiseling your paper into stone? You need an hp printer, buddy.

Kurt grins and shakes his head, stapling his paper before he starts typing back.

 **galaxyeyes315(1:41am):** I DO have an hp printer! I just had to be quiet and go downstairs to print it! Jeez...  
 **violinstud(1:41am):** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we done printing things for the night?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:42am):** Yessir, we are. :)  
 **violinstud(1:42am):** Does this mean you're going to leave me now?

Kurt knows he should sign off. He has to be up in four hours.

 **galaxyeyes315(1:42am):** No, I can stay on a little later. Only if you want me to, though...  
 **violinstud(1:42am):** I really do. I think I actually like talking to you.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:43am):** As opposed to not talking?  
 **violinstud(1:44am):** As opposed to not talking. Correct.

Heart beating. Late night bedroom thoughts.

 **violinstud(1:46am):** Are you still there?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:46am):** Yeah, I'm here.  
 **violinstud(1:46am):** Hi.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:46am):** Haha. Hi? :)  
 **violinstud(1:47am):** I realized we never greeted each other properly. We started off where I was trying to turn you on. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:47am):** Ha. Oh, I guess that is true. Hello, then. How are you this morning?  
 **violinstud(1:48am):** I'm ready for some shut eye. How are you?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:48am):** I guess I'm also tired. :/  
 **violinstud(1:48am):** Nice.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:48am):** Yep.

He can't believe he's actually feeling sad about leaving his new friend for the night. Is this how platonic online relationships start? _I'm tired, but I don't want to go yet._

 **galaxyeyes315(1:50am):** Hey, is there any chance I'll catch you on here again? I don't get to talk to many nice guys very often.  
 **violinstud(1:50am):** Haha. You think I'm nice? That's great. And yeah, you'll get your chance. ;P Same time tomorrow?  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:51am):** Aw, how egotistical of you. Cute. :P ...Maybe a little earlier? What about 10 tomorrow night?  
 **violinstud(1:51am):** You mean on this night? It's already morning, so...  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:51am):** Yes, yes I mean _this_ night. Smartass.  
 **violinstud(1:51am):** Don't be sassy with me if you want to talk again... :P  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:52am):** I apologize for my sassy state of being. Truly sorry.  
 **violinstud(1:52am):** 10 is perfect. ;) I'll be waiting for you, galaxy.  
 **galaxyeyes315(1:53am):** Good night, stud.  
 **violinstud(1:53am):** Night. ;)

**violinstud has disconnected. [Monday, March 5, 2012 1:53 am]**

Kurt sighs, biting his lip, and shuts his laptop off for the night.

Suddenly, he remembers that he hasn't learned his new friend's name. And that violinstud did his fair share of winky faces. And Kurt hasn't had this much attention in possibly two weeks. And he just made plans to talk with him again tomorrow night. And.

What did he just get himself into?


	2. It's a rather boring day at McKinley.

It's a rather boring day at McKinley. The only thing that's even remotely interesting about glee rehearsal is that Joe keeps giving Quinn heart eyes, and she's still trying to keep herself guarded in an unsuccessful fashion. Kurt pretty much thinks that at this point, Quinn and Rachel need to date to build each other's self confidence up, Finn needs to stop leaving the lights on in the kitchen at night, and Mercedes should decide what to do about Sam before Kurt gets fed up with listening to her go back and forth on the subject. 

Really, he's just getting sick of school and has senioritis. He's inflammed with boredom and anticipation to get accepted into NYADA, to leave Lima and the smell of small town drama. He could really benefit from his boyfriend relating to him right about now.

"Hey, you, want to come over and hang out before my dad gets home from work? As in, hang out in my _room_ before _Extreme Couponing_ comes on at four on TLC?"

Blaine looks at him like the _idea_ of Kurt suggesting sex is confusing. How rude. Suddenly, Kurt tries to remember the last time they actually did anything. It was January 24th, because the boys thought that they'd try to have sex once every two weeks or whenever Kurt or Blaine's parents wouldn't be home for a night, but then Blaine got busy with studying and hanging out with the glee guys, and Kurt got busy trying to pretend he was busy. 

Like what he's about to do right now.

Blaine's sigh is all Kurt needs to know Blaine's going to say he can't have an orgasm with Kurt today, but still, Blaine's polite enough to give him an excuse. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really have to study for my chemistry test tonight, and the guys are all working out in the locker room right now and asked me to be there." 

It's a shame that Kurt's wall isn't as high around Blaine as it used to be, so Blaine's easily able to see that this response is a disappointment. He makes up for it by grabbing Kurt's hand in the hallway and leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, lifting his chin high enough so Kurt can hear what he has to say. "I know we haven't really been hanging out lately, but I promise you, _I miss you_ , and my parents are going out to dinner Friday night, so how about you come over then?" He pulls back and stares at Kurt with a hopeful smile. It's kind of hard to be mad at that.

Kurt smiles and squeezes his hand lightly before letting go. "It's okay. Friday sounds great. Have fun with the guys. I've got some other stuff to do, anyway."

Not getting the true hug he was hoping for, Kurt persuades Mercedes and Rachel to go get coffee with him so he feels better. However, it's just another reminder that Blaine is too busy working out to have time for coffee dates anymore. No _medium drip_ is added to his order anymore to compliment his grande nonfat mocha. Afterward, he goes home and does his homework, followed by an uneventful marathon of TLC and BRAVO until 9:50pm. Ten minutes until ten wouldn't make him unfashionably early, would it?

The Ohio Buddy List pops up and Kurt feels a tinge of disappointment when he sees that violinstud hasn't signed on yet. He opens up a new tab to check Facebook and his email, almost jumping when an IM box pops up.

 **violinstud(9:58pm):** Hey, galaxy. I see you beat me here tonight. ;) Did we have a nice day?

Kurt smiles, purposely trying to ignore the excitement building up in his chest.

 **galaxyeyes315(9:58pm):** Hello. :) My day was sadly very, very boring. How was yours?  
 **violinstud(9:58pm):** Fairly okay, but it's probably just cause it's easier to excite me. ;)

Kurt rolls his eyes.

 **galaxyeyes315(9:58pm):** Yeah, probably. I guess that means it doesn't take too long to have you come down from excitement either, does it? :P  
 **violinstud(9:59pm):** Oh, look, he does like making sex jokes. Good to know. And no, that's far from true haha. I can go all night.  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:59pm):** No winky face after that comment? Wow, you must be serious business...  
 **violinstud(10:00pm):** For sure. ;)  
 **violinstud(10:00pm):** So, hey, I realized last night after you signed off that I don't have a name to call you by. I can easily stick with galaxy eyes, but I figure you might want a name sooner or later.

Luckily, Kurt did think about this ahead of time. He decided sometime between fourth and fifth period that he'd come up with a name that was close to his real one. That way, he doesn't have to feel like he's letting some potentially awesome guy _really_ get to know him, because he doesn't have his real name, and therefore, he is definitely not cheating on Blaine emotionally or mentally. He's simply acting. And that way, Blaine will never hear from violinstud that Kurt's talking to him on the off chance that they have a choir competition and violinstud magically talks to Blaine about helping him find this magnificent "Kurt from New Directions" character. This plan is fool proof.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:01pm):** Haha, yeah, I realized the same thing. Go us!  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:01pm):** For whenever you don't feel like calling me galaxy eyes, you may call me Kory. :) What about you, stud on the violin?  
 **violinstud(10:02pm):** Haha. I'll probably still call you galaxy eyes, sorry. ;)  
 **violinstud(10:02pm):** Spencer. and I'd feel better at this point if you call me that instead of my username, but never forget that I am a stud. ;) What school do you go to, Kory?

A million pairs of eyes, different skin tones, and wide and small smiles travel around his brain to try to form an idea of a _Spencer_ in his head. Spencer--formerly 'violinstud'--is now a real person and not just a username. Kurt decides he has shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion like himself. 

What school, you ask? Back to fool proof plan. It's not like Kurt will ever meet him in person to have to feel guilty about lying.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:03pm):** West Lima High. And yourself?  
 **violinstud(10:03pm):** Oh cool, ever been to Scandals? And I'm from Northland.

Kurt's heart starts beating faster at the mention of Scandals. Sebastian had taken Kurt and Blaine there last year as an attempt to get in Blaine's pants, but luckily, Blaine was still riding enthusiastically on the Kurt train-- _before actually riding_ \--and that plan failed. However, if Spencer has been to Scandals, then that's just an opportunity for him and Kurt to meet up, and at this point in the online friendship, Kurt isn't ready to meet up. He's not sure why, but it would just feel wrong. He'd have to explain this to Blaine, and somehow, it'd make him feel guilty for seeking out other male friendships that were slightly flirtatious. It's just fun right now.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:04pm):** No, I haven't, actually. I've heard of it, but I'm not a fan of bars or clubs, and I don't have a fake ID.  
 **violinstud((10:04pm):** Oh, you should go sometime. Fakes are easy to get. Scandals isn't the greatest though, so you're not missing much. But whst do you do for fun then?  
 **violinstud((10:04pm):** what*  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:05pm):** I told you last night that I'm a singer, remember? But I'm also into fashion and I watch an unhealthy amount of food network television among others. What about you?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:08pm):** Poke.  
 **violinstud(10:08pm):** Sorry, I'm just floored at how boring your life sounds. You remind me of this other guy I know.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:08pm):** Is his name Awesome Interests? I know him, too.  
 **violinstud(10:09pm):** Lol. I'm going to compile a list of clubs you need to go to or you might turn into an old gay bachelor before you turn 20.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:09pm):** Hey! No. Stop. I probably won't go to them anyway, not until I'm actually legal to. What's wrong with those interests? I've got big plans.  
 **violinstud(10:09pm):** Alright, alright. Sorry. :P I'm just playing around.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:10pm):** What do you do that's so fun then?  
 **violinstud(10:10pm):** I go out, make friends, play lacrosse, and shake hands with awful business men that my father has over for dinner.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:11pm):** Is he in the mafia? :P  
 **violinstud(10:11pm):** Haha no. Attorney. Just a regular asshole. He's not so bad when he's not in a suit, though.  
 **violinstud(10:11pm):** Got any asshole parents?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:12pm):** No, sorry. :P My dad is really supportive and my step mom's practically a best friend. I know some asshole people that go to my school though if you want to talk about assholes some more?  
 **violinstud(10:13pm):** Hahahahhahah  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:13pm):** What? Did I miss something?  
 **violinstud(10:13pm):** No, I'm just perverted and immature. Hey, let's play a game. Wanna?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:14pm):** ...I'm not sure?  
 **violinstud(10:14pm):** You're not making this easy for me. Come on, help a guy out.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:15pm):** Lol. I don't know what you're trying to ask!  
 **violinstud(10:15pm):** Lol lol lol. Come on, Kory. What's a stud like me thinking about at this time of night?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:16pm):** Hmm, if I had to guess? Your pet. If I had a pet, I'd be petting it right now most likely. Got any pets? Did I guess right?  
 **violinstud(10:16pm):** You suck. Yeah, I've got a dog.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:17pm):** Awww! How cute. What's his or her name? :)  
 **violinstud(10:17pm):** I think you secretly want to talk about fun stuff with me.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:18pm):** Of course I do, silly! Like your dog's name. :)  
 **violinstud(10:18pm):** ... Maxxie. And I am definitely not petting him right now. He's an annoying sonuvabitch. Like someone else right now.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:19pm):** Oh, like who?????? :)  
 **violinstud(10:19pm):** I'm going to start my homework if you're going to be like this.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:20pm):** Why just because i don't want to talk about sex? I don't know you, dude.  
 **violinstud(10:20pm):** That's how you get to know someone, Kory...  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:20pm):** You can also talk to them about other things, Spencer...

Kurt's afraid he's going to stop talking to him until a minute later. 

**violinstud(10:22pm):** UC Berkeley or Stanford.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:22pm):** Is that an either/or question?  
 **violinstud(10:23pm):** No, those are the two schools I'm considering for college. I just want to be on the west coast.

Kurt starts picturing a tall surfer guy when _Spencer_ starts saying he just wants to be on the beach when he's not studying.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:24pm):** Do you surf or anything?  
 **violinstud(10:24pm):** Haha a little. I'm more of a volleyball/sand castle guy though, tbh.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:24pm):** Wow.  
 **violinstud(10:25pm):** What?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:25pm):** I didn't think you did anything geeky except talk to strangers online, but sand castles? Really, Spence? That's so cute.  
 **violinstud(10:26pm):** I'm adorable.

For some reason, typing Spencer's name makes Kurt feel all fluttery on the inside. 

...He means it makes _Kory_ feel that way, of course.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:26pm):** You are.  
 **violinstud(10:28pm):** How would you know? You don't know what I look like.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:28pm):** You want to show me?  
 **violinstud(10:29pm):** Will you give me one back?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:29pm):** Maybe later on this week. I don't want you stalking me or anything.  
 **violinstud(10:30pm):** Yeah, that's a good idea. Because I totally want to stalk you. You're a smart one.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:30pm):** I know. ;)  
 **violinstud(10:31pm):** What do you look like then? Describe you to me. Right now, I've been picturing some 6'7" bear hunter that watches TLC, so...  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:31pm):** Lmao. Is that what you like? I'm sorry I've been misleading you! I'm just a pale white boy with wonderfully crafted brown hair and a great style to compliment his lean-esque physique. and 5' 10", even though I'd say height is unimportant.

Kurt's worried that after a few minutes he's said the wrong thing. Maybe Spencer really is into above and beyond average height.

 **violinstud(10:34pm):** And galaxy eyes.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:34pm):** Took you long enough. I thought I disappointed you.  
 **violinstud(10:35pm):** You? Never. How often is there a guy in Ohio that likes other guys and is in choir? Gosh.  
 **violinstud(10:35pm):** I'll take what I can get. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:36pm):** That is a joke, right? Because there's like hundreds.  
 **violinstud(10:36pm):** Yeah haha, I know.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:36pm):** You know personally or...?  
 **violinstud(10:37pm):** 6'1", athletic build, green eyes, brown hair, and probably not as pale as you.  
 **violinstud(10:37pm):** And I know a few personally, yeah.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:38pm):** May I ask you a question?  
 **violinstud(10:38pm):** Sure.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:38pm):** If you honestly look like that, then why are you on here? Especially if you live in Columbus.  
 **violinstud(10:39pm):** I meet people on here if you must know.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:39pm):** ...To sleep with?

Kurt's heart's pounding a lot faster than it was a few moments ago. He's not sure why he's letting himself get this worked up when Spencer doesn't even know his real name or where he goes to school.

 **violinstud(10:40pm):** Not all the time, no. I've made a few decent friends across the state, even some girls to hang out with if I'm in the area. It's just fun, right?  
 **violinstud(10:41pm):** I mean, I'm surrounded by stuck up pricks all day, and even though I try to go out as much as I can, it's hard to sometimes.  
 **violinstud(10:41pm):** What about you? You don't sound so bad yourself. We're both probably attractive. Why are you here?

Yeah, why is Kurt here?

_Blaine is ignoring me, Rachel and Finn are annoying, and I just feel alone._

**galaxyeyes315(10:43pm):** I wanted someone new to talk to.  
 **violinstud(10:43pm):** Wish granted.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:44pm):** Hah yeah. Thanks. :)  
 **violinstud(10:44pm):** Are you sad? I think you're sad.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:45pm):** Did you forget to tell me that you're specialized in telepathy?  
 **violinstud(10:45pm):** Yeah, that's my day job. But okay, hey, how about you work on not being sad, and I start working on my homework?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:46pm):** Are we saying goodnight then?  
 **violinstud(10:46pm):** No. Will you stay on and keep me company?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:47pm):** Of course. :)

Kurt leaves Spencer alone to do his homework while he re-checks Facebook and starts doodling some fashion sketches in his notebook. They talk every couple minutes, but every time Spencer tries to keep talking to him, Kurt shushes him away to finish his work.

 **violinstud(11:25pm):** I bet your eyes are really pretty.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:27pm):** I know that's supposed to be a compliment, and I am near blushing, but just so you know, talking about someone's eyes all the time is kind of creepy. :P  
 **violinstud(11:28pm):** Shut up! No it's not. You're the one who wants to talk about your eyes since they're all galaxy-like. It's your username.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:28pm):** Shhh do your homework...  
 **violinstud(11:29pm):** ...  
 **violinstud(11:29pm):** but  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:29pm):** No. Go.  
 **violinstud(11:30pm):** you're mean.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:30pm):** And tired.  
 **violinstud(11:30pm):** You're tired? It's not even midnight, dude.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:31pm):** Yeah, but one of us doesn't go clubbing all the time. I finished my homework earlier like a good boy.  
 **violinstud(11:31pm):** Don't go. Who's supposed to distract me from finishing my things?  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:32pm):** Don't get distracted and go to bed early. Might make you feel better. :)  
 **violinstud(11:33pm):** No thanks.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:33pm):** Well, I'm going to bed. Catch you tomorrow?  
 **violinstud(11:34pm):** No, wait! I can't tomorrow. I have glee club stuff. The guys need some extra work.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:34pm):** Yeah, our guys need some extra work too ha. So what day would work for you?  
 **violinstud(11:35pm):** Sunday? I'll be home most of the day after 4.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:35pm):** Aw okay. :( Yeah, I'll be free Sunday most likely. What time? Ten again?  
 **violinstud(11:36pm):** You mean our time? ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:36pm):** Haha yeah, I guess that is. :)  
 **violinstud(11:37pm):** Talk to ya Sunday at 10, galaxy.  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:37pm):** Night, Spence. :)  
 **violinstud(11:38pm):** Lol night. ;)

**violinstud has disconnected. [Tuesday, March 6, 2012 11:38 pm]**

Kurt sighs and signs out, shutting his laptop off as he lies down in his bed and lets the covers embrace him. He knows that he told Spencer he'd be going to bed right now, but as soon as his lamp goes off, he's left feeling restless in the dark without a keyboard to type on or anyone to text. Blaine told him a month ago that they shouldn't text after eleven, because Blaine needs to get proper sleep. What's Kurt supposed to do right now?

He knows right off the bat that he shouldn't be doing it, but his hand finds its way under his pajama bottoms when he starts thinking about a tall surfer guy that wants to be a lawyer. His hand wraps around his cock and he starts lightly stroking himself as he imagines intense green eyes staring back at him, on top of him, and grinding into him. Does Spencer really have green eyes? Kurt hopes he does. And the fact that he's taller is already a turn on that Kurt didn't know he had. His boyfriend is _Blaine_ for christ's sake. _Fuck._

Blaine.

Kurt bites his lip as his thoughts try to drift more to Blaine. Blaine and his strong arms, smooth skin, and strong thrusts. The only thing Kurt wishes they did more in bed was _everything_ , because they haven't been. Every time they start getting really into it, Blaine slows down and tries to make it all about love and intimacy, not the desperate and slightly rough _fucking_ that Kurt just wants _one_ time. Just _once_. But Blaine will never do it. Never.

Maybe someone else would.

He starts stroking himself faster, imagining brown shaggy hair (he's going to continue thinking Spencer has floppy bangs until he's told otherwise, dammit) in his face as Spencer kisses down his jaw, down his neck, fingers working quickly to unbuckle pants and shove down boxers. Kurt's hips buck up when phrases like _suck it, baby_ and _you feel so good_ are whispered in his head by a voice he's never heard before, but it all feels like it could be real. Kurt's not even sure if he likes dirty talk--Blaine would never use it--but having it said safe and soundly in his head turns him on maybe more than it should. 

Faster. _Harder._

Kurt comes hard to the image of a tall athletic body thrusting into him, holding Kurt's legs up in the air with ease as he pounds hard until he collapses on top of him and has to pull out. Unlike Blaine and his overly adoring kisses, Kurt imagines Spencer would smirk and say it was fun, kissing him in a sweet way that said he _knew_ it meant more to both of them, but he didn't have to show it. Kurt would just love that, just _once_.

Or maybe he could have that all the time.

Kurt sighs out his guilt and confusion into his pillow before cleaning himself off and lying back under his blankets. What's one online guy have that Kurt's loving _boyfriend_ doesn't?

What's worse is what does Blaine have that this new _friend_ doesn't? Kurt doesn't know yet. But he wants to.

\----  
Sexy cyber times soon, guys. Kurt needs to be eased into the idea, and he needs to get to know "Spencer" a little more before that. I thank you in advance for your patience. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**violinstud is now online. [Sunday, March 11, 2012 9:54 pm]**

**galaxyeyes315(9:54pm):** You're early. :P  
 **violinstud(9:54pm):** Couldn't wait. ;)

Everything that has happened this weekend is soon being forgotten. Blaine walked right past him in the hallway on Thursday, _after_ making eye contact with him, and then showed up at the Lima Bean with Mike and Tina on Saturday when Kurt had asked him if he wanted to go earlier with him and Rachel at the same time. It was a mess. Maybe Kurt overreacted a little, but they didn't end up hanging out on Friday like Blaine had _promised_ , and that was all Kurt could take. They're having a talk tomorrow night.

It's a breath of fresh air to be talking to someone that _couldn't wait_ to talk to him.

 **galaxyeyes315(9:55pm):** Would it be too cheesy and weird to say I kind of missed you this week?  
 **violinstud(9:55pm):** ;) Not at all. It makes you sound a little like a pathetic cat lady though, but I also think it's sweet. hahaha.  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:56pm):** WOW, you're mean. Never mind. I was glad we weren't talking.  
 **violinstud(9:56pm):** No, baby. Come on.  
 **violinstud(9:56pm):** You really think I'd sign on early if I wasn't interested in talking to you tonight?  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:57pm):** ...Don't call me baby, please.  
 **violinstud(9:57pm):** Why, baby, does it turn you on? ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:57pm):** Honestly?  
 **violinstud(9:58pm):** Yeah  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:58pm):** Nope.  
 **violinstud(9:58pm):** Wow, okay. What's wrong, sugar? Had a bad week without me?  
 **galaxyeyes315(9:59pm):** Since when did I become a baby _and_ glucose?  
 **violinstud(9:59pm):** How about I just ask what's wrong, since you don't like to play with me?

That'd be a great conversation to have if only Kurt knew what _was_ wrong with his mood. It might start with 'B' and end with 'laine', but that's not a conversation Kurt really wants to have with Spencer yet. 

**galaxyeyes315(10:00pm):** How do you know when someone's cheating on you?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:00pm):** My friend thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her, and she won't stop talking to me about it. I don't think he is, but I'm trying to come up with some good ways to check. Any ideas?

He's such a bad liar.

 **violinstud(10:01pm):** Lol  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:01pm):** What?  
 **violinstud(10:01pm):** Nothing. But I guess one way to check is if he's always telling her what he's doing, like reasons why he can't hang out that involve other people they both know or don't. Check his phone and creep. Coming home late and not hanging out on the weekends if he's not working makes sense. I've met tons of guys at clubs that tell me they're lying to their boyfriends and shit.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:03pm):** Oh, are _you_ the guy that helps other guys cheat?  
 **violinstud(10:03pm):** You want honesty or no?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:04pm):** Yes, please.  
 **violinstud(10:04pm):** Most of them don't tell me, but the ones that do, I don't go with.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:05pm)** That's better, I guess.  
 **violinstud(10:05pm):** Yeah, but it's not because I wouldn't do anything with them. but they're always so whiny afterward and either want to talk about their failing relationship or make me _swear_ I'll never meet Joe Shmoe and tell him that Steve such and such is an asshole. So, I've learned from experience not to do it. I told you I'm not nice. But one thing I am is a great listener, and I can spot another douchebag from a mile away.  
 **violinstud(10:07pm):** Did I scare you away?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:07pm):** You're not very scary, sorry. It's just more believable now that you're actually attractive, because only a guy that does get laid all the time would admit to that.  
 **violinstud(10:08pm):** You don't get laid often, Kory? ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:08pm):** No, I don't get _laid_ as often as I'd like. But it doesn't bother me too much. I'm sure yours would fall off from misery if you didn't get to use it every weekend.  
 **violinstud(10:09pm):** It might, yeah. ;)

Kurt feels his cheeks redden as he starts to believe that this guy he's talking to might actually be someone that _does_ get laid all the time for being a hot smartass. They are two completely different people.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:09pm):** When did you start going to clubs all the time?  
 **violinstud(10:10pm):** Why do you want to know?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:10pm):** You don't have to tell me, I'm just asking.  
 **violinstud(10:11pm):** When I was 14 and able to get a fake ID. When I moved here, I needed a place to get away from all the rich snobs I'm always around. People suck, if you didn't know already.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:11pm):** Must be awful being rich and attractive.  
 **violinstud(10:12pm):** It is. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:12pm):** Remind me why you're on here again?  
 **violinstud(10:13pm):** So I can talk to you, galaxy. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:13pm):** Mmmm, right. Okay.   
**violinstud(10:15pm):** So, hey, I think we should go back to you talking about your friend. Are you going to give her my awesome advice?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:15pm):** Haha. I might.   
**violinstud(10:16pm):** Neat. ;) Now, also back to you not getting laid very often... Why is that?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:16pm):** I told you it's because I don't care.  
 **violinstud(10:17pm):** Are you a virgin?   
**galaxyeyes315(10:17pm):** No, I'm not.   
**violinstud(10:18pm):** Then why don't you care? Sex is great.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:18pm):** Sex isn't great if you can't find someone interesting to do it with.

Why isn't Kurt talking about Blaine? He could easily say, _"because I have a boyfriend, and he sucks, and I don't want to even kiss him right now"_. 

**violinstud(10:19pm):** Oh, then I guess now is a great time to inform you that I'm the most interesting person on the _planet_.

Kurt's back to smiling, back to forgetting about Blaine for the moment.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:20pm):** You're funny.  
 **violinstud(10:20pm):** Just funny?   
**galaxyeyes315(10:21pm):** And I think a little nerdy. :P  
 **violinstud(10:21pm):** Take that back. I'm awesome.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:21pm):** I never said you weren't. :P  
 **violinstud(10:22pm):** Why don't you go make yourself useful and go print a paper from your stone age printer.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:22pm):** Lmao. Make me.   
**violinstud(10:24pm):** Damn, if I could make you do something, I'd definitely not waste my time on a printer. I'd make you do much more _interesting_ things.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his laptop screen, but after he re-reads Spencer's comment, he can't help but check around his room to make sure the ghosts or invisible people in his room aren't about to go tell Blaine anything. He's not proud of what he's about to type back, but he rationalizes his guilt away with the fact that Blaine's been ignoring him for over a month now. If it weren't for glee club, Kurt wouldn't even see Blaine.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:25pm):** What would you make me do?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bad idea, Kurt._

After a few minutes of the IM box saying that _...violinstud is typing..._ , Kurt starts to worry that he's going to get a face full of sexually graphic details.

**violinstud has disconnected [Sunday, March 11, 2012 10:27pm]**

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Kurt gasps under his breath, feeling his cheeks redden even more from embarrassment. No one signs off on Kurt like that. That was not okay. Spencer was practically _begging_ him to ask that question. What the hell?

Kurt signs off angrily, not even wanting to be on the computer, because he knows he'll just pathetically stare at the screen for something to do. Now, he's mad at two boys. Great. 

The only difference is that Kurt can hopefully at least make things better with one of them.

\----

Monday starts out like any other school day, but it isn't until lunch time that Kurt receives a text from Blaine telling him that he can't hang out after school today like they were supposed to. This is not okay.

 **To Blaine:** _Are you serious? Not even for five minutes?_ (11:23am)

He knows he's projecting some of his anger onto Blaine from getting ditched online by Spencer, but Spencer doesn't even _compare_ to what Blaine's been putting Kurt through.

 **From Blaine:** _Are you okay, Kurt? Is something wrong?_ (11:25am)

 **To Blaine:** _Yes._ (11:26am)

 **To Kurt:** _I'll be over right after school then._ (11:27am)

 **To Blaine:** _No, don't come to my house. Go to the Lima Bean._ (11:28am)

Kurt sighs. Why can't things be as easy as signing online anonymously and exiting the conversation whenever it's not going how you want it to? More importantly, what's going to come out of Kurt's mouth now that he's even angrier at Blaine?

\----

Kurt and Blaine have been talking for a few minutes in the back of the Lima Bean, Blaine starting the conversation off like _Kurt_ is the one who's doing something wrong. _Am I? Well, it's not like you actually know about what I MIGHT be doing wrong..._

Kurt sighs. "I've just felt so lonely and unwanted these last few months that I've started talking to people on _OhioTeen_ , Blaine. I know you've been busy trying to make friends or whatever before I leave for school in the fall, but _I'm_ someone you can hang out with, too. In case you forgot, we're supposed to be dating. People who date kind of like to see each other. ...So I've heard, anyway. I wouldn't actually know anymore."

Okay, so maybe Kurt didn't need to mention the OhioTeen thing so quickly or possibly give Blaine such attitude, but _no_ , Kurt's learned from experience that it's best not to make up excuses for why you're hurting. There are many little things that Kurt could bring up, but the biggest one is concerning the fact that Blaine hasn't seemed like he's wanted to hang out with Kurt, and Kurt thinks there's a big reason behind why. It's best to be honest.

"...Oh. Are you talking to someone?"

It's best to be _mostly_ honest.

Kurt looks at the rim of his coffee cup for a moment before staring back at Blaine with slightly defeated eyes. Of course, that's the most important thing that Blaine took away from what he said. Feeling lonely and unwanted obviously isn't that important. "...I just made a friend. Nothing else. I'm just tired of us making plans and having you blow them off or say you can't make it. I just want to know _why_."

It doesn't feel like they're about to break up, neither of them are talking in a loud threatening tone. Blaine is as passive aggressive as he was four hours ago; Kurt doesn't expect him to change. 

He just expected _something_.

Finally, Blaine says something that actually sounds real and a little like the Blaine that Kurt thought he was in love with.

"I have been distant. You're right. ...God, I'm so _sorry_ , Kurt." Blaine starts frowning, his sad puppy eyes showing now, and he tries to slide a hand through his hair before realizing it's imprisoned by a gel captor. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just think--"

"--Aw, look, the mister and misses are out on their daily coffee date." Sebastian suddenly interrupts, pulling a smirk at Kurt and then diverting all of his attention to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine, how's it going?"

Kurt just about slams his hand on the table in frustration, but luckily Blaine is able to show enough emotion that Kurt doesn't have to cause a scene in the coffee shop just yet.

" _Sebastian_ , can you please excuse Kurt and I for a few minutes? We're having an important conversation. ...Sorry."

"Wha--" Sebastian cuts himself off, his smirk falling shortly after. He stares silently at Kurt, and for a moment, Kurt thinks he sees a look of apology in Sebastian's eyes, but of course, they could just be playing a trick on him. Either way, Sebastian mumbles a "sorry" and then goes to stand in line for his drink without another word. Now, why won't he do that when _Kurt_ tells him to go away? Jesus.

Blaine sighs, smiling sadly at Kurt. "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

_You don't even care enough to remember what you were saying. Do you even mean it?_

Trying to decide which thoughts are rational to have, Kurt looks back down at his coffee and sighs. "Just... If you really want to spend time with me, Blaine, then I'd like to see you make an effort like I have been. That's all."

"Are you sure?" 

Kurt's hoping that spending more time together will fix them. _Do I want to fix us anymore?_

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you have to get home now?"

Blaine smiles apologetically and stands up, grabbing his coffee off the table. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." He bites his lip. "Hang out Wednesday night?"

Kurt nods, not having the energy to give a smile he knows would be fake. "That'd be nice."

"Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." Blaine says, giving him one warm smile but nothing else. Not even a hug. Not even a hand squeeze.

"You, too."

And of course, the day doesn't get to end there. Sebastian takes Blaine's seat and then smirks across the table at Kurt, deciding to be his usual noisy and cocky self.

"So, were you discussing wedding plans or who's going to top tonight?"

Maybe the crawling misery and slow exhaustion from his relationship with Blaine is frying his head, but Kurt can't help but let out a soft laugh at what Sebastian says. He _must_ be going insane.

"Neither. None of your business, actually. Why are you here still? You know that talking to me doesn't get you Blaine, right?"

Sebastian's smirk widens as he spins his coffee cup gently with his finger for what looks like added self amusement. Does this guy even know what or who he wants anymore? Looks like Ohio isn't just suffocating Kurt.

"Don't pretend to know what I want, Kurt." 

Kurt sips his coffee and nods gently. "Done and done. I really don't care."

"Not even if it affects you?" 

"Besides you wanting Blaine, how would you affect me?" Kurt doesn't like the way Sebastian's look at him now, like he's an _actual person_. It's not how they normally go about these things. Kurt's probably just going insane. That's the only explanation to everyone else acting differently.

Luckily, Sebastian shrugs off whatever he was going to say and stands up, looking back down at Kurt with a softer expression. It's in this moment that Kurt regrets always trying to look people in the eyes when he talks to them, because whatever Sebastian says is missed at Kurt staring at his very _green_ eyes. Eyes that remind him of someone else's he so desperately wants to see in real life (not now, but _soon_ ). Why does Sebastian of all people have to remind him of the embarrassment Kurt still feels from his last night conversation with Spencer? 

Kurt's pretty sure Sebastian says some sort of goodbye, and after Sebastian walks away, Kurt has the sudden urge to go home and sign online. But he won't. Because Spencer signed off on him. And Kurt isn't going to give a damn about him or any guy anymore. _Ever._

**You are now available, you desperate loser. [Monday, March 12, 2012 9:57pm]**

_Dammit._

**violinstud(9:57pm):** Hey!

Kurt glares at the IM box that's in front of his other tabs and decides to not be as friendly as he's usually inclined to be.

 **galaxyeyes315(9:58pm):** Hey.  
 **violinstud(9:59pm):** ...Hey. What's wrong?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:00pm):** I don't know. You signed off randomly last night.

Kurt feels his cheeks burning from all his frustration over Blaine and how Spencer left right before he thought they were going to talk about _things_.

 **violinstud(10:01pm):** Oh, yeah! About that. I'm sorry. My computer decided to do an update and restarted itself, and then it took like 15 min to be done because it's a piece of shit. I would have told you I'd be back in like 20 min but i didn't realize it was going to take that long. Sorry.  
 **violinstud(10:02pm):** Is that why you're mad?  
 **violinstud(10:03pm):** I didn't get the last thing you said last night, if you said anything. I just have what I said about making you do interesting things. ;)

Kurt stares at the screen in utter relief. Was that really what happened? Kurt's been mad at him because his computer was a jerk? Jesus. _Thank god._

 **galaxyeyes315(10:03pm):** Haha. Wow, I feel like an idiot. I thought you just didn't like what I said.   
**violinstud(10:04pm):** Oh? And what was that?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:04pm):** ...Well, you said something like "I'd do more interesting things to you" and then I was really curious as to what those things might be.  
 **violinstud(10:05pm):** Go on...  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:05pm):** So, I asked you what you would do to me.  
 **violinstud(10:05pm):** Really?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:06pm):** Really.

_Oh, fuck._

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud(10:06pm):** Tell me what you like and I'll do it.

Kurt really hasn't thought enough about this. But he can't ruin it now. He's had a bad day with Blaine, he hasn't been touched how he's wanted to be touched in almost two months, and this is _just_ over the internet. It's just anonymously acting with a stranger, right?

 **galaxyeyes315(10:07pm):** I want _you_ to tell me what you like. And I'll consider it.  
 **violinstud(10:07pm):** Nah. That's not how this game works. I like everything.   
**violinstud(10:08pm):** You say you don't have sex a lot because you're not doing it with the right person, someone that's not interesting. I want to know your interests. I'll see if they're interesting. ;)   
**galaxyeyes315(10:08pm):** You're not fair.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:09pm):** Okay. I guess I would _like_ sex if it could be rougher sometimes. Being intimate and romantic is really nice, but it goes too slow for me. I don't know. I always feel like I'm being the dominate one, taking control over what positions we do even when I tell the guy I'm doing it with for him to do whatever he wants. It's fine, but it's _just_ fine. I'm young, you know? I want like crazy, desperate needy sex just a few times a month where someone else is the one to tell me to bend over and take it.

Kurt wants to scream at himself after he presses 'enter', wants to throw his laptop across his room, and hide his head under his bed forever. He didn't have to say _bend over and take it_ , did he? Spencer's going to get the wrong impression. 

The ghosts in his room will be killed if they tell Blaine any of this.

 **violinstud(10:11pm):** Mmm, that's great. Really great. I'd love to bend you over. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? ;)  
 **violinstud(10:11pm):** What're your thoughts on table sex?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:12pm):** Like sex on a kitchen table?  
 **violinstud(10:12pm):** No, dude. Dining room table, obviously. Don't you know the rules of spontaneous sex?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:13pm):** I was trying to ask a serious question, asshole. :P But no, I don't think I'd like that. Not in the place I eat food.  
 **violinstud(10:13pm):** Haha aw k. Couches?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:14pm):** Arm rest sex?  
 **violinstud(10:14pm):** Bingo.  
 **violinstud(10:14pm):** So yes?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:15pm):** I could do it, I guess.   
**violinstud(10:15pm):** Wanna?

Kurt blushes, hoping that it won't show through the screen what with Spencer's annoying telepathic abilities. _Go big, or go home._

That phrase probably doesn't apply to having anonymous cyber sex. Oh, well.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:16pm):** Sure, but I've never done it before.   
**violinstud(10:16pm):** Well, there's a few ways to do it. I'm more of a fan of meeting in person and erasing the 'cyber' from sex, but I've got a feeling that you're not into meeting in person, right?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:17pm):** It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready, I guess. I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry I have a boyfriend._

**violinstud(10:17pm):** It's cool. I like talking to you. How bout we get back to me bending you over though? ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:18pm):** Um, okay. _If_ we met, what would you do first?

_...violinstud is typing..._

Kurt doesn't like the way his heart is beating; doesn't like that he's feeling anxiousness and heartache about not getting to meet this boy in person yet. He might also be feeling a little brokenhearted because he doesn't feel this way about Blaine anymore, but again, those feelings are for tomorrow morning, not for tonight.

 **violinstud(10:22pm):** If we met, what's the first thing I'd do? I'd try to sneak up from behind you and hug you. I have pretty long arms, so it'd be nice to wrap them all the way around you and then turn you around to see those galaxy eyes. ;) And then we'd go out to dinner, and I'd tell you to get whatever you wanted, and you'd probably still be too nervous to know what it'd feel like to kiss me, so I'd just try to have our legs touch together underneath the table and hold your hand if I could. You probably wouldn't let me though, so I'd just try to charm my way into coming over your house so we could cuddle.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:26pm):** ...That's descriptive. And also not sexual.   
**violinstud(10:27pm):** Hey, shut up. I was setting the mood, because that's what you like.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:28pm):** How do you know what I like?  
 **violinstud(10:30pm):** TLC and Food Network. Fashion and singing. That's what you told me. You're a kid that spends a lot of time alone and does better at letting someone get to know him through one on one hang outs.   
**violinstud(10:31pm):** You won't do cybersex until you go on a cyberdate, so that's what I'm doing. Sound good?

_What the actual fuck?_

**galaxyeyes315(10:32pm):** Are you sure you're not going to major in Mind Reading in college? Because I'd say it's definitely the field for you.  
 **violinstud(10:33pm):** Haha nice. Nah, I'm usually not this good. I think I just know you better than you think. ;)   
**galaxyeyes315(10:33pm):** Lol sure, okay. So, assuming that you're a real charmer and you came over, and my dad _wasn't_ home, what would happen next?  
 **violinstud(10:34pm):** What's your drink of choice?  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:34pm):** Alcoholic?  
 **violinstud(10:35pm):** Juice flavor, duh.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:35pm):** Easy. Cranberry-Raspberry, _duh_.  
 **violinstud(10:37pm):** You would. You so would.   
**violinstud(10:37pm):** Okay, so I'd make you a vodka cranberry because you're a girl.   
**galaxyeyes315(10:38pm):** No, don't you dare. They're good! Even you know they're good. Sorry I don't want to drink whiskey by itself to prove my manliness. And, by the way, I would not be drinking on our first night together.  
 **violinstud(10:40pm):** Fine, sorry. Just playing. Okay, so then we'd go upstairs, talk in your room for a while, and then we'd lie down because I was tired. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:40pm):** I bet you're always tired, right?  
 **violinstud(10:41pm):** Mhmmm. ;)  
 **violinstud(10:41pm):** And then we'd start cuddling and kissing, and since I'm a great kisser, you'd grab me closer and I'd get on top of you, and we'd start fooling around.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:42pm):** Fooling around? Like telling jokes and playing pranks on people?  
 **violinstud(10:42pm):** ...  
 **violinstud(10:43pm):** You suck, you know that? I'm trying to have serious fun, and you're pulling playful fun or making fun of me. Am I wasting my time or not?

Kurt bites his lip, worried that Spencer's going to sign off on him. It's not that he doesn't want to talk about sex with a complete stranger that may or may not be an attractive 17 year old boy, but Kurt's never done this before and... _And this is something that Blaine and I would never do._

That seems to be enough of a reason to focus Kurt's attention.

 **galaxyeyes315(10:44pm):** I feel up and down your arms, wrapping my legs around your waist to pull you closer. Biting and sucking on your bottom lip would be cool too. I think.  
 **violinstud(10:45pm):** That's a boy. ;)  
 **violinstud(10:45pm):** I grind down on you, sliding my hands up your shirt to take it off you.   
**galaxyeyes315(10:46pm):** Hey, sorry, but can we maybe do past tense? It just sounds kind of forced doing it in the present. Sorry. I'm difficult.  
 **violinstud(10:47pm):** Haha, no, you're cute. And actually, I've got a confession to make. I really don't do this a lot. I usually just meet the person. But we can do past tense if you want, yeah.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:47pm):** And you go on dates with them? Hug them from behind and take them out to dinner?  
 **violinstud(10:48pm):** No. I'd only do that for you.

That heavy heart feeling again. What can Kurt really believe about this guy?

 **galaxyeyes315(10:48pm):** I hope so.  
 **violinstud(10:49pm):** It's true, I promise. I don't make promises I can't keep.   
**violinstud(10:50pm):** I'm good at getting guys at clubs, remember? I don't need to lie, even online. I like you, so yeah, I'd definitely drop a hundred bucks on dinner to give you a good night with your precious food bc you love the food network.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:51pm):** Cheesecake. I like cheesecake. A hundred dollars worth of cheesecake probably would make you dislike me, but I would be in heaven.  
 **violinstud(10:51pm):** Lmfao. Dead from too much cheesecake.   
**violinstud(10:52pm):** You struck me as a health nut.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:52pm):** Lmao, really? What can I say, I'm full of surprises. ;P  
 **violinstud(10:53pm):** Hey, okay. Back to sex.   
**galaxyeyes315(10:53pm):** Oh my god, you're impossible. And stubborn. Fine, yes, fuck me and my bloated cheesecakey self. Soo goood babyyy.  
 **violinstud(10:54pm):** I hate you.  
 **violinstud(10:54pm):** But you're wrong if you think I still wouldn't fuck you after cheesecake.   
**galaxyeyes315(10:55pm):** Mmm goood babyyyy, fuck me harrrd.

Kurt laughs to himself, forgetting this time to see if the ghosts are hovering over his shoulder.

 **violinstud(10:56pm):** I would. We wouldn't even get to your room. I'd press you up against the front door and have all your clothes off before you'd get a chance to lock it. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:56pm):** That's a pretty bold statement. Are you sure about that? I'd definitely be trying to lock it out of paranoia. My brother would be bound to walk in at the most inconvenient time...  
 **violinstud(10:57pm):** No, baby, sorry. You'd be begging for me to fuck you without me even touching you down there.  
 **galaxyeyes315(10:57pm):** Is that a true story?  
 **violinstud(10:58pm):** True story. I'd pin you against the door with my hands on your hips and go down on you, feeling you get hard in my mouth.  
 **violinstud(10:58pm):** Fuck. I bet you taste amazing. Would you like getting your cock sucked, Kory? I'd literally beg for it. 

_Well then._

From the way the conversation is surprisingly turning, Kurt decides it's time he unplugged his laptop and brought it over to his bed. He gets under the covers in only his boxer briefs and a thin t-shirt, setting his laptop high up on his chest as he shoves one hand down to wrap around his cock that is slowly starting to feel the same arousal that his mind is.

 **violinstud(10:59pm):** We'd go over to the couch and I'd bend you over, teasing you with my tongue and getting you ready to take my cock.

_Oh my fucking god._

**violinstud(11:00pm):** You wanna suck my dick, Kory?  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:00pm):** yes

Kurt's hand fumbles over to his drawer to squirt some lube onto his fingers to rub around his cock, speeding his hand motions up to get himself even harder. He wants desperately for Spencer to just fuck him hard, feel his cock filling him up and hearing all the dirty things that he knows Spencer would probably say to him. Kurt doesn't even care if this guy is boring in real life, he just wants to get off now. Pure teenage hormones have overtaken his body.

 **violinstud(11:01pm):** Good. I'd force you to your knees and push your head down, and you'd get me nice and hard to fuck you, wouldn't you?  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:02pm):** yes  
 **violinstud(11:03pm):** Are you touching yourself right now? I think you are...  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:03pm):** no  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:04pm):** mayvbe  
 **violinstud(11:04pm):** That's fucking awesome. You're getting me kinda hard. How would you suck me off?  
 **violinstud(11:05pm):** Would you let me fuck your face? Tell you how nice your mouth is?

Kurt rolls his eyes but there's no denying that he's turned on right now. Just thinking about talking to someone about this, if Spencer was in the room right now... Would Kurt do it if he were here? Even if he was still with Blaine? He likes to think he'd be able to restrain himself, but he's not proud of the strong thoughts of infidelity floating around his head. He pushes all his thoughts about Blaine out _again_ and starts typing back.

 **galaxyeyes315(11:05pm):** Yes, I really would.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud(11:06pm):** Your lips are so pretty, I want to see them wrapped around my cock so badly. I bet you'd moan with my cock in your mouth, wouldn't you, pretty?  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:07pm:** yes  
 **violinstud(11:07pm):** Would you let me bend you over and tease you with my fingers? How are you touching yourself right now?  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:08pm):** in ways  
 **violinstud(11:08pm):** Fingering yourself?   
**galaxyeyes315(11:09pm):** no  
 **violinstud(11:09pm):** Aw, why not? I want you to. Get yourself ready for me. ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315(11:10pm):** ur not here. i'm sorry i cant do this naymore. how about tomorrow night i will be better?  
 **violinstud(11:11pm):** Lmao. Okay, awesome. I'll let you get off to thoughts of us getting each other off. Just press enter and i'll see you tomorrow night, k?   
**galaxyeyes315(11:06pm):** omg i hate yu. k bye. don't tell anyone.  
 **violinstud(11:07pm):** night, sexy ;) don't be late.

**violinstud has disconnected. [Monday, March 12, 2012 11:07pm]**

Kurt doesn't bother to sign out and just closes his laptop shut, setting it as quickly down on the floor as he can. He's not as hard as he was when Spencer was talking in the beginning, but the warmth from his laptop that's still on his stomach helps his mind to jump back to their conversation.

_Would you let me fuck your face? Tell you how nice your mouth is?_

Stroking himself faster, Kurt stifles a moan at just how hard he's made himself. He hasn't been this hard since one of the first times he had sex, and he's never wanted to come so badly in his life.

_I'd literally beg for it._

Kurt comes hard to the image of a guy with green eyes on his knees, staring up at him by the front door with his cock in his mouth.

 

\----

Sorry, everyone! I meant to have this up on Tuesday, but life was life, etc. The next chapter will have a little more Blaine than we're used to, but the last three chapters will be very much Kurtbastian. More sexy times, and hopefully less jokes. It's just not in my nature to have a serious sex scene, I guess. Maybe one day.   
Thanks for your patience. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, welcome to the land of reading my fic, where stories don't get updated for months!
> 
> I'm really sorry about that, you guys. Actually, writing this story made me realize I was unhappy in the relationship I was in, so after I broke up with my now ex, I had a few weeks there where I really didn't feel like writing all together. Also, I always forget that in summer I'm sometimes even busier than during the school year, so there's that, too.
> 
> I'm going to try to have the entire story down before the beginning of September, because that's when I start school, and after this story and another one I'm writing, I'll be taking a break from the Glee fandom (at least until something happens in the actual show and I MUST write an AU about it or something). So, we'll just shoot for the entire story being finished before September, yeah? Okay, cool. 
> 
> Comments are ♥. I'm sorry I haven't been replying to them, but just know that I love you all and it really does encourage me to write the chapters when I see that people actually want an update (because then I feel guilty). You guys are awesome. I leave you to Kurtbastian now. <3

**violinstud is online [Tuesday, March 13, 2012 10:02pm]**

**violinstud (10:04pm):** Hey, you.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:04pm):** Hi...  
 **violinstud (10:04pm):** So last night.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:05pm):** Yeah, that...  
 **violinstud (10:05pm):** What are you thinking? Do you not like what we did?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:06pm):** No, no, it was fine. I just hope you don't think any differently of me.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:06pm):** I don't know. Don't mind me. Hi again?  
 **violinstud (10:07pm):** Why would I?   
**galaxyeyes315 (10:07pm):** idk  
 **violinstud (10:08pm):** :p You're fine. We can do it any time you want.   
**violinstud (10:08pm):** What's up? How was your day?

So, Kurt tells him his day. How it was the same as always. How his _friend_ stopped ignoring him, but it didn't help much. 

Spencer asks if Kurt's friend thinks her boyfriend is still cheating on her. Kurt says no. Says he doesn't know what's up with the boyfriend. 

Once Kurt says that he doesn't want to talk about his friend anymore, Spencer immediately changes the subject to a much more enjoyable one where Spencer tells him he just watched _Funny Girl_ for the first time the other day, and that turns into a fifteen minute conversation that Kurt's sure Spencer was not prepared for. It doesn't draw the mysterious boy away though. Spencer just does the one thing Kurt knows for sure he's good at and changes the subject to one Kurt's secretly been waiting for. He forgets to care about the ghosts in his room that are silently judging him.

 **violinstud (12:03am):** Wow, look at the time...  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:04am):** Yes, it appears to be a time that happens every night. Are you saying you're tired?  
 **violinstud (12:04am):** Are _you_ tired?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:05am):** I asked you first.  
 **violinstud (12:05am):** I am a little. But I want to talk about something, if that's okay.

Kurt starts to feel a little anxious, but if there's anything he wants to do with Spencer, it's definitely _talk about things_.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:06am):** It is most definitely okay to talk about something.  
 **violinstud (12:06am):** Haha, okay.  
 **violinstud (12:07am):** Shit. Why am I nervous?

Kurt's heart skips a beat.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud (12:07am):** Okay, so like, I know you like dirty talk now sort of, right?   
**galaxyeyes315 (12:08am):** I'm rolling my eyes at you. But yes, sure.  
 **violinstud (12:09am):** Haha, aw, don't roll your eyes! I think it's entirely awesome and sexy that you like getting talked dirty to. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, I was more just leading into it from there, I guess.  
 **violinstud (12:10am):** I want to know, what part of your body do you like getting touched the most? Not even during sex, but let's just say we were watching a movie and cuddling or like going shopping. Whatever. Do you like hand holding? A hand on your back?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:12am):** A hand on my back is weird. Hand holding makes me feel a little uncomfortable, depending on the setting.   
**galaxyeyes315 (12:13am):** I just like meaningful stares and hands in inappropriate places when no one's looking. That doesn't happen a lot, but I like when it does.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:13am):** Actually, I take that back. That's terrifying.  
 **violinstud (12:14am):** Lol. You're weird, it's okay, I get it.  
 **violinstud (12:15am):** So you like a secret hand on your inner thigh? Or a hand in your back pocket? ;)

Kurt thinks it's time to take his laptop to his bed, so he does.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:17am):** Mmm. Both. God, I can't believe we're talking about this.  
 **violinstud (12:18am):** I'm glad we are. ;) So, you'd want me to grab your ass if I were standing behind you in line for something? Or rubbing you during a movie?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:18am):** Shut up.  
 **violinstud (12:19am):** Haha you get turned on too easily, babe. I shouldn't say _too_ easily, though. Just the right amount. When was the last time you had sex?

Kurt has to think about this.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:20am):** End of January?   
**violinstud (12:21am):** Wow, that was sooner than I thought.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:21am):** Shut up. See? I get laid. Sort of.  
 **violinstud (12:22am):** Not enough. Galaxy eyes with a nice ass? I'd love to fulfill all your desires, Kory.

Oh, right. He's been lying about who he is. _Why did I say my name was Kory? I could have at least been honest about my name._

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:23am):** I bet you would.   
**galaxyeyes315 (12:23am):** And how do you know I have a nice ass? Assuming I even do. (I do.)  
 **violinstud (12:24am):** Dunno. I guess it's wishful thinking on my part, but I think it's true. ;)  
 **violinstud (12:25am):** So, you'd like it if I were to grind up on you at a club or always have my hand in your back pocket while we talked with strangers?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:26am):** Are you turned on by being possessive? You like being in control, don't you?  
 **violinstud (12:26am):** For daily life events? Absolutely. For sex? Definitely not. I get more enjoyment out of knowing someone else is loving it. "You come first" has always been my philosophy. ;) Unless of course, you want me to be in control. I'm down with that.

It's starting to hit Kurt that this is real. Sure, he doesn't even know what Spencer looks like, but their conversations are starting to lead into a territory that Kurt knows he would never tell Blaine about. He's one step away from being able to get this guy's number and meet up with him, and Kurt knows what would happen if they met up.

As much as he doesn't do any of this with Blaine anymore, he's still those two words: _with Blaine_.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:28am):** Hey, I have something I want to talk about, too.  
 **violinstud (12:28am):** Go for it.

Kurt sighs.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:29am):** Do you give good advice on relationships?  
 **violinstud (12:30am):** Depends if you're trying to break it up or not. Is this about your friend again?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:31am):** Okay, I guess I'll just come out and say it. I have a boyfriend. And we've been together for a while, but we're having issues, because he doesn't really want to hang out lately.  
 **violinstud (12:32am):** Do you think he's cheating on you?

Kurt almost laughs.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:34am):** No, no, I don't think he'd ever do that. I just, I don't know what to do about it. I think he's losing interest, and the worst part is that I'm not sure I care as much anymore. I would have five months ago, but we've really been letting the spark die. It should bug me more, shouldn't it? And sorry to dump this on you all of the sudden, but I can't talk about this to my other friends, because they all love us together.  
 **violinstud (12:36am):** No, it's totally cool. Well, you shouldn't try to keep something going that isn't making you very happy. Especially if you think he's getting bored of you. But I don't know, I'm really not the best person to ask for relationship advice, especially if I'm a guy trying to get to know you haha. Just being honest.

Kurt starts blushing. 

**galaxyeyes315 (12:37am):** ...Wait, you like _like_ me? Or want to get to know me?  
 **violinstud (12:38am):** " _Like like_ "? Are we in third grade? I'd like to get to know you better, yes.   
**galaxyeyes315 (12:39am):** You don't even know what I look like, though.  
 **violinstud (12:39am):** Doesn't matter. I think you're cool. We should hang out some time.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:40am):** I don't know if that's a good idea right now. I still have a boyfriend.  
 **violinstud (12:40am):** Then don't have a boyfriend.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:41am):** Spence, I can't do that.   
**violinstud (12:41am):** Does he have your puppy hostage? Of course you can.   
**violinstud (12:42am):** Okay, hey, I take it back. I'm sorry. You don't need to break up with him to have us hang out. It's not like we would do anything, right? ;) Let's just meet somewhere.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:43am):** Okay.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:43am):** Where?  
 **violinstud (12:44am):** West Lima Mall. I'll come to you.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:44am):** Are you sure?   
**violinstud (12:44am):** I'm one hundred percent sure.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:45am):** What if you think I'm ugly? You said you only like talking to pretty people.  
 **violinstud (12:46am):** Trust me, I don't think you're ugly. You do have galaxy eyes, don't you?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:46am):** I guess.   
**violinstud (12:47am):** I'll just have to get extremely close to you to see them ;)  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:47am):** You're unbelievable...   
**violinstud (12:48am):** Unbelievably into you, yeah.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:48am):** We've got a real charmer over here.  
 **violinstud (12:49am):** Over where? I can't see.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:49am):** Where should we meet? Should we exchange numbers or pictures of ourselves so we don't accidentally start talking to some helpless kid? "Are you Spencer?" isn't exactly the question I want to be asking random hot guys.  
 **violinstud (12:50am):** Haha. That'd be hilarious to watch. I think you should do that.

It's almost one in the morning, Kurt just told this guy that he wants to break up with his boyfriend, and they're planning to meet. Something tells Kurt he should talk to Blaine first.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:52am):** Hey, um, wait. I don't know if I can do this.  
 **violinstud (12:53am):** Is it because of the boyfriend?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:53am):** Because of the boyfriend.  
 **violinstud (12:54am):** Damn.  
 **violinstud (12:54am):** That sucks.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud (12:55am):** So, we can never meet? Is that what you're trying to say?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (12:56am):** No, not that, I'm sorry. I would really like to meet you. I just need to talk to him first, see where we're at. I honestly have longer conversations with you than I do him.  
 **violinstud (12:57am):** If you don't mine me asking... Then why are guys dating? I'm not saying that we'll meet and hit it off, you'll actually hate me, but you should be with someone that makes you happy and that enjoys talking to you. Just a fact for everyone to know.

Since when did a guy with the username _violinstud_ have better knowledge of relationships than Kurt? This is sad.

 **galaxyeyes315 (12:58am):** That's very true.   
**galaxyeyes315 (12:59am):** I don't know. I'm going to talk to him.  
 **violinstud (1:00am):** Good. But hey, don't just break up with him because of how I talk to you. Maybe he's just having a bad month and doesn't know how to communicate it. If you guys were good before, I'd hate to think I had any part in your break up.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:01am):** Wow.  
 **violinstud (1:01am):** What?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:02am):** You're not selfish, is all. I didn't expect to hear that thoughtful of a reply from you. :P  
 **violinstud (1:03am):** Wow, you're so nice...  
 **violinstud (1:03am):** Actually, I'll have you know that I am incredibly selfish. I just don't like making pretty boys sad. Especially ones with galaxy eyes.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:04am):** You're too kind.  
 **violinstud (1:04am):** Mhm.

There's a few moments that go by where neither of them try to type anything, and it gets Kurt thinking that they're probably thinking the same thing.

 **galaxyeyes315 (1:05am):** We should probably go to bed. If I'm talking to Blaine tomorrow, I'm going to need to rest up.

Pure panic shoots through Kurt's body the moment after he presses enter. What if Spencer knows who Blaine is? There can only be so many guys named Blaine in Ohio, not to mention gay, high school teenagers. If Spencer sees on Blaine's Facebook that he's in a glee club with his _boyfriend_ , then _fuck_.

 **violinstud (1:06am):** Your boyfriend's name is Blaine?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:07am):** Um  
 **violinstud (1:07am):** What? That's a shitty name, and he sounds like a shitty guy.   
**galaxyeyes315 (1:08am):** Okay. Nevermind. Yep.  
 **violinstud (1:08am):** You okay?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:09am):** Yeah?  
 **violinstud (1:09am):** You just seem... I don't know. So, okay? Good night?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:10am):** Yep, good night.  
 **violinstud (1:11am):** Are you mad at me?

_No, just fucking terrified that you're going to find out who I am._

**galaxyeyes315 (1:11am):** Not at all. Why would I be?  
 **violinstud (1:12am):** I don't know. Okay, yeah cool. Good night, galaxy. Good luck with the talk.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:13am):** Thanks. Good night.

**violinstud has disconnected [Wednesday, March 14, 2012 1:13am]**

_Fuck._

\---

Kurt doesn't end up talking to Blaine later that night. He gets too nervous over the idea of breaking up with him, so he tells Blaine that he can't hang out. 

It's Thursday night, March 15th, that they're entering the Lima Bean to talk. Immediately, Blaine asks if Kurt's talking to anyone, since he didn't want to hang out with him the other night. _Like you never blow me off._ Kurt was having a comforting and then sexual talk with Spencer, one that ended with Kurt having to say good night early so he could imagine Spencer thrusting him into the mattress. Kurt wasn't proud of it, and then his post-orgasm turned from guilt to anger to confusion.

Kurt says he is talking to someone, but just talking.

Blaine shows signs of frustration but doesn't get pissed like Kurt wants him to. To have Blaine show any emotion other than indifference would be nice right about now. It doesn't look like it's going to happen here, though. Kurt suggests that they go spend some alone time together some place else.

They go to Blaine's house, but Kurt keeps thinking about the talk he had with Spencer two nights ago. _You should be with someone that makes you happy and that enjoys talking to you._ They cuddle slightly, but when they start to kiss, Blaine stops, saying he's tired. 

So, this is it. Kurt's heart starts beating a lot faster than he wishes it would, but he can't stop his feelings. He once was madly in love with Blaine, but it just isn't that way anymore. His heart beats even harder, knowing how much it's about to hurt both of them anyway. He can barely hear himself think. What's about to happen? Is he really doing this? His first boyfriend?

"Are you just not into it?" Kurt finally breathes out, scooting away from Blaine.

He thinks Blaine can hear the sound of finality in his tone. "I don't know..." 

Kurt bites his lip hard, hating himself for wanting to cry. He was supposed to be over Blaine by now, not staring into wide vulnerable eyes that used to love kissing him. 

"Are you just not into _me_?" 

Blaine pauses and looks at him. "You're my closest friend." 

That _hurts_. "...And?"

"And--And I don't know, Kurt. I've been thinking about it for a while now, but I just..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Blaine frowns, but Kurt can tell he was already broken up with Kurt in his mind months ago. He understands that this isn't easy for Blaine either, and he knows that _he_ was planning on breaking up with Blaine too, but it hurts that it had to be this way. Kurt can't help but let his anger show through.

"...You know, when you stop _liking_ someone, you're supposed to let them know and not drag them through a dead horse of a relationship. Why'd you do that? If you weren't feeling something, you're supposed to tell me!"

"I... I didn't know how! You're my first boyfriend, Kurt! You're going to be _gone_ in the fall. I just wasn't feeling how I was last year. I-I don't know." Kurt can tell that Blaine's trying to say what he feels in a better way, but there's a reason that Hollywood has couples break up with practically the same dialogue in every film and TV show. "...I don't think I want to have a relationship right now. It's not like I like anyone else right now. Do _you_?"

Kurt's crying, angry that Blaine would keep all this in, feel like Kurt was the one forcing him to stay in something he didn't want to be in. _Or maybe Kurt's just feeling a lot more guilty than he was prepared to._

"...Why is this about if I like someone else? This is about _us_ , Blaine... If I wasn't making you happy, you should have _told_ me, not blown me off every chance you got. I wouldn't have started talking to someone else if I had felt like I was worth something to you..."

Blaine doesn't say anything for a few moments. "...I understand why you did. And I'm sorry, I know I should have told you how I felt. I guess I've been more of a stranger than I thought."

A _stranger_. Spencer is a stranger. Blaine is supposed to be... Or he _was_ supposed to be someone Kurt knew very well. _Stop crying. Don't cry. Green eyes. Think green eyes._

"...So we're not together anymore?" Kurt finally sighs out.

Blaine just stares at him. Kurt looks to see if Blaine looks the least bit doubtful. He seems sad, but Blaine looks like he's not about to regret his decision. He seems resigned to it already. 

"No. I'm sorry."

Kurt has to look down. Looking at Blaine would just be torture.

Sighing, Blaine reaches across the table for his hand, and despite how he feels right now, Kurt takes it away. Blaine bites his lip. "...I'll see you in school? We can talk more about this later after you've had some time?"

Kurt can't decide if he's more angry at himself for caring _now_ , or if he's upset that Blaine's not trying to keep them together. "Sure."

Blaine walks him to the door and they hug, but it's not because they both want to, but because they think they have to. Right now, Kurt doesn't care if he loses Blaine even as a friend. He knows he'll probably think differently in a few days, but he's just so mad right now. _Why does this hurt so much?_

Needing to caffeinate his dead insides, Kurt goes to the Lima Bean and gets his usual drink. He leans against the counter for a few minutes, sipping it, not wanting to go home in tears because Burt will most definitely ask why. 

Of course, all bad nights must continue to be agonizing until there's nothing worse that could possibly happen. 

Sebastian walks in at the moment Kurt's sipping his latte by the counter, first looking at Kurt with what a normal person would perceive as a blush, but Kurt knows better. A second later, the famous Smythe smirk appears, and Kurt knows he's done standing in the Lima Bean looking miserable. Sebastian will try to get with Blaine in a heart beat, and Kurt's not ready to see that happen. He doesn't feel like puking right now. 

He starts heading towards the door, brushing past Sebastian, and says "not now," before the other boy even gets a chance to say anything. After a second thought, before he's exiting the shop, he looks back and he swears he sees Sebastian frowning while he's in line. 

_No, that can't be._ Kurt's probably just so broken that he can't identify facial expressions properly. This day is awful. He leaves without apologizing for his rudeness.

After crying and contemplating not going to glee club for the rest of the year, he signs online to talk to the one person he can be at least a little honest with.

 **galaxyeyes315 (10:11pm):** Hi.  
 **violinstud (10:15pm):** Hey.

Even though Spencer's not obligated to reply immediately or be enthusiastic, there still feels something wrong to Kurt. Spencer should be asking how the talk went, right? Maybe he's trying to be sensitive to _Kory_?

 **galaxyeyes315 (10:16pm):** Are you okay?  
 **violinstud (10:17pm):** Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Something happened tonight that's bothering me a little, but it's okay. Not much to say about it. How was your day?

Kurt tells him that he broke up with Blaine, or really, got broken up with. He doesn't tell him about any of the crying or the fact that it hasn't really hit him yet that he's single, but he says he's handling it okay when Spencer asks.

They don't get into any sexual conversation like they usually do, but Kurt's okay with that. His emotions are running high, but he's not even thinking anything, not even about Blaine. He just feels a little empty.

He goes to check Facebook, not intending to change his status until after school tomorrow. If Blaine tells Mike, that should be enough to have all of his friends in glee club slowly find out, but right now, Kurt doesn't want any late night calls of concern. He just wants to be left alone. Suddenly, _Blaine Anderson went from being "in a relationship" to "single"_ shows up on his dashboard, and Kurt's mind starts buzzing with as many thoughts as he has strong emotions.

He needs a distraction.

 **galaxyeyes315 (11:05pm):** Hey, so did you still want to meet?

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud (11:06pm):** Of course. Are you sure you're ready though?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (11:06pm):** Yeah, I could use a distraction.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (11:07pm):** And you've always been great at switching subjects.  
 **violinstud (11:08pm):** Where'd you want to meet?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (11:09pm):** West Lima Mall still sound okay?  
 **violinstud (11:10pm):** Yeah, when?

Is this really a good idea right now? What if Spencer doesn't like him, and Kurt loses another person he cares about?

 **galaxyeyes315 (11:11pm):** Saturday afternoon?   
**violinstud (11:12pm):** Does four work?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (11:12pm):** Yeah, that works.  
 **violinstud (11:13pm):** Are you sure that now is a good time? You might hate me.   
**galaxyeyes315 (11:14pm):** You keep saying that, but you're forgetting that you're the more shallow one of the two of us. I'm pretty sure you'd hate me before I'd hate you.  
 **violinstud (11:15pm):** Don't be so sure, galaxy.

Kurt's glad that he can at least still smile when Spencer calls him 'galaxy'. It'll be nice having the weekend to look forward to for a change.

 **galaxyeyes315 (11:16pm):** Well, hey, let's talk more about where to meet later, if that's okay. I'm pretty tired, and I have a feeling that everyone's going to be bombarding me with break up questions tomorrow.  
 **violinstud (11:16pm):** Very true. Sorry it had to end that way, by the way. And sorry about calling him a shitty guy the other day too, I was just a little upset that you were upset hah.

Meeting Spencer will definitely not be a bad thing.

 **galaxyeyes315 (11:17pm):** No need to apologize. Have a good night, Spencer. :)  
 **violinstud (11:18pm):** Sleep well, galaxy.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (11:18pm):** Thanks, you too.

**You have disconnected [Thursday, March 15, 2012 11:19pm]**


	5. Chapter 5

**violinstud is online [Saturday, March 17, 2012 1:32pm]**

**galaxyeyes315 (1:32pm):** Good afternoon!  
 **violinstud (1:33pm):** Hey!  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:33pm):** Does it feel weird talking this early?   
**violinstud (1:34pm):** Yeah, it really does.  
 **violinstud (1:34pm):** Today's the big day...

Kurt smiles at the screen, feeling the butterflies in his stomach kicking way too early on a Saturday. It's finally hitting him that this is going to happen, that he's going to be meeting Spencer in person. They could be meeting at a better time in Kurt's life, but with Blaine being quiet in glee club, and Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina constantly trying to ask if Kurt's okay, Kurt really does need a distraction in the form of an attractive male friend.

 **galaxyeyes315 (1:35pm):** Yeah, it seems so.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:35pm):** I'm nervous. haha.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud (1:36pm):** I bet I'm more nervous than you.

Kurt grins, feeling a blush rise up to his cheeks.

 **galaxyeyes315 (1:36pm):** You?? Why? :P   
**violinstud (1:37pm):** Because.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:37pm):** Scared of the drive down? I'd be more afraid of the highway than me, personally.  
 **violinstud (1:38pm):** Ha, oh yeah, I should probably leave soon if I want to get there by 4.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:38pm):** Oh, yeah, very true.

It's like the first day of school, anxiety and excitement all rolled into one. 

Will they hug when they first meet? ~~Kiss?~~ What if Spencer thinks he's ugly? What if-- _OH MY GOD. HE THINKS MY NAME IS KORY._

As Kurt's heart pounds in his chest, contemplating between telling Spencer now or later that his name is, indeed, Kurt Hummel, Spencer says they should meet by the large fountain in the middle of the mall for dramatic effect. 

**violinstud (1:46pm):** Just... when you meet me, don't be pissed, okay? I need to tell you something.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (1:46pm):** I need to tell you something, too.  
 **violinstud (1:47pm):** Really?

Kurt decides it'll be better to tell the truth in person.

 **galaxyeyes315 (1:48pm):** Yes. I'm excited to meet you, Spencer. :)  
 **violinstud (1:48pm):** You too, galaxy. See you soon.

 **violinstud has disconnected [Saturday, March 17, 2012 1:49pm]**  
\----

Standing patiently by the large fountain is a lot harder than Kurt thought it would be. The ideas of _waiting_ and _patiently_ and _standing still_ don't really work for Kurt right now. What if he trips on himself and flies into the fountain when Spencer shows up? _Please, if a supreme being does exist and is listening to my thoughts, do not let me fall in. I will kiss babies, be nice to people I hate, and never listen to Nickelback for as long as I live._

He continues to contemplate his demise even as someone taps him on the shoulder from behind. For a moment, Kurt feels his face go pale and his heart come to a complete stop. _Holy shit, Sp--SEBASTIAN?_

Standing a few inches taller, wearing a red and white striped long sleeved polo, and anxiously smiling out a "hey, Kurt" is Sebastian Smythe. _Sebastian. What?_

Kurt automatically glares at him, a small blush forming on his cheeks with the knowledge that Spencer will arrive any minute, see Sebastian, and possibly think that Sebastian is Kory. _No. This can't happen right now._

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? Can we talk later? Or never? I'm supposed to meet someone."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Sp--my friend." Kurt continues to glare, looking around to make sure Spencer doesn't walk up and see Sebastian here.

"Kurt..."

"Sebastian, really, this isn't a good time."

"No, Kurt. I think it is." 

Suddenly, Kurt notices how pale Sebastian looks, too. He studies Sebastian's face for any sign that this is a mistake, but his eyes just stare back at Kurt with worry and hopeful curiosity. 

_Green eyes._

Sebastian licks his lips nervously and clears his throat, trying to expose his cocky grin, but it falls back to a hesitant smile. "Galaxyeyes315?"

All the blood feels like it's draining from Kurt's face, but somehow, he can still feel his cheeks burning as he puts a hand over his mouth like he's about to puke. "...You've got to be fucking kidding me--I..." Spencer has been Sebastian this entire time. Sebastian is Spencer. There is no Spencer, there is only Sebastian. How? What, when, where, and _why_?

Sebastian doesn't say anything for over a minute. He could be apologizing and saying "just kidding!" but Kurt would never know, because he's too busy gaping and gasping in horror, realizing he's cyber sexed with _Sebastian_. Kurt has told Sebastian things, even _flirted_ with him. His arms fling down. The words take effort to form, but he finally manages to shout. "You _knew_? How?"

Finally remembering he's in a public place, not to mention the mall he frequents, Kurt tries to keep his voice down to a minimum. He's still in shock, but he's spent too many years trying to act calm in public to not let his skills kick in now. He doesn't want to look at Sebastian's face ever again, but when Sebastian starts offering an explanation, he can't help but want to see in the boy's face why the _hell_ he was talking to Kurt for so long even though he knew who Kory was. 

"...Well, for starters, I have a buddy that goes to West Lima High and he said that no one that matched your description went to the school or was in their glee club. He's a pretty big gossiper and knows everyone. _Kory_ is kind of close to Kurt. No one watches TLC and goes to bed by 11:30 but people like you. And once you slipped that your boyfriend was named Blaine and went single on Facebook the same time Kory told me his boyfriend broke up with him, it was kind of all over."

Kurt's too embarrassed to glare back at him. "...And you still wanted to meet me even though you knew it was _me_?"

It must be a full moon tonight, because Sebastian is acting shy and beginning to blush, and if that's not the oddest thing Kurt has ever seen, then-- _Sebastian's blushing. **Blushing.**_

"...Oh my god. What's going on? I thought you liked Blaine?"

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in Kurt's head. Sebastian's staring at him like Blaine used to when he thought he did something wrong, when he thought he disappointed Kurt. Sebastian's starting to look less and less like just a Dalton uniform. Kurt's starting to believe that this very well is Spencer, but _no_. There is no way Sebastian is this understanding or actually likes him. That doesn't make any sense.

Sebastian does his best to stare back at him, but he's not sure Kurt even wants him to. He feels anxious. "...I did when I first met him, yeah. But then I realized he really was _just_ an innocent school boy. _You're_ the one with all the personality. You're staring daggers at me right now for christ's sake, and I'm trying to explain to you that I _like_ you."

Now, it's Kurt's turn to blush. "...No. I don't believe you. You hit on Blaine so much it's not even funny. You _talk_ to him."

"Yes! But because I thought if I got him to like me, then he'd break up with you, and then you'd be single and I could go after you."

 _That's insane._

"...That's _insane_. How would that possibly make me want to be with you?"

In a matter of minutes, Kurt's learned how to read Sebastian's facial expressions pretty well. A look of regret shows up on Sebastian's face before he sighs and continues to feel a lot younger than he actually is. 

"I don't know. It made sense. How else was I supposed to get to you?"

"Wait, did _you_ get Blaine to break up with me?"

Sebastian seems hurts, talking with his hands to help explain his innocence. "No! Of course, not. He won't talk to me either. I stopped trying to talk to him awhile ago, especially when I started thinking that it was you I was talking to online."

Shaking his head, Kurt has to look away. "I really can't handle this right now, Sebastian. Please, don't like me. This is insane. How did it even happen? We don't have anything in common!"

Sebastian looks at Kurt like he's just stepped out of crazy town. "What!? Are _you_ insane? All we pretty much talked about was _what_ we have in common! How would I get good grades if I went clubbing every freaking night? Just because I like to have fun, _unlike you_ , doesn't mean we have nothing in common!"

"You don't even _know_ me, though. You're a stranger to me, Spencer-- _Sebastian_. ...Everything we told each other was a lie!"

"It wasn't to me! All I lied about was my school and my name! I was completely honest. What'd you lie about? How you want me to bend you over and fuck you?"

Kurt shoots his head around to see if anyone heard. "NO. I didn't know I was talking to _you_! That's not fair! Never tell anyone any of that stuff _ever_ or I will personally see to it that you can never get laid again! ...God, I can't believe you tried to get to me through Blaine and continued to pretend to be someone else when you knew it was me!"

"I'm sorry about the Blaine thing, okay? I'm not good at talking to guys I'd actually l--you know what? No, you don't get to make me the only bad guy here. You were with Blaine when we first started talking, remember? And before you try to defend yourself, I _know_ why you did it, and I don't blame you for it. But you can't attack me for trying to get to know you, because as you can see, you kind of don't give me a chance to be myself unless you think my name's Spencer."

For a moment, Kurt doubts his anger towards him, but he's so embarrassed, and Sebastian has been built up in his head as this _Sebastian_ for the entire time he's known him. 

"How can I be sure you actually like me? How do I know that you didn't already have sex with Blaine and he's just too embarrassed to admit it? Or if I was okay with you being _you_ , then who's not to say you would only want to get to know me for one night? First impressions mean a lot in my book, Sebastian."

Sebastian's done looking hurt. He glares and starts taking steps away from Kurt. "Fine. You know what? If you _really_ hate me that much for being cocky and pretending to be interested in your ex, then fine. But once you realize that I could possibly be good for you, then you give me a call. I'll be in _Westerville_ , though. Not Columbus."

He walks away before Kurt has a chance to say anything, but to be honest, Kurt's not sure he has the ability to say anything right now. There's a lot to think about.

Blaine broke up with him, he's single, Sebastian is Spencer, Spencer doesn't exist, and high school only has this one semester left. After everything he told _Sebastian_ , Sebastian claims to still like him--has _been_ liking him. This can't be real. Kurt didn't know it was him during the time they've been talking, and the worst part isn't even that Sebastian lied. He should have expected Sebastian of all people to be trying to pick up guys on a social networking site. But what was Kurt doing? Kurt _had_ a boyfriend, and as much as he believes he tried to stay with Blaine and how much he's glad they didn't get to the point where they can't be friends anymore, he has no idea what he's doing or what he's prepared to do. Everything feels like it's changed over night, especially with the events of today. _It's been changing for longer, hasn't it?_

Truth be told, Kurt feels like a stranger to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know it's been a while, but there's just been a LOT going on right now, and this chapter was hard to want to write because of Kurt's reaction. There are only two chapters left, so bare with me. Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner than this one did, because it's pretty short. The last chapter will be longer.
> 
> I know some of you want to see this story from Sebastian's point of view (or at least on FF.net they do), but it is indeed more about Kurt's struggle. I'm thinking the last chapter will give us some better insight on how Sebastian feels about all of this, so just hold on! And thanks to anyone who's still reading this! <33


	6. Chapter 6

It's the beginning of June. Graduation happened, meaning Kurt can finally say goodbye to Lima, Ohio, at least for the seasons of Fall and Spring. That's right. He and Rachel will be going to NYADA at the end of August. 

For the last two months, Kurt has focused on glee club, final exams, and setting up his financial aid for college. Kurt and Blaine managed to be at the same pool parties and graduation parties, and they've even gone through the awkward "hanging out as just friends" experience. It looks like they really do work as best friends. Blaine has even tried to get Kurt to come to Scandals with him a couple times to try to make some new acquaintances for the summer, but Kurt isn't really interested in doing that, he tells Blaine every time. He keeps to his story that he'll wait to make _friends_ in New York, that he isn't looking for anyone special. He isn't. He really, _rea_ \--he hasn't signed online at all.

Kurt's avoiding Sebastian. He knows it's wrong. He knows it's wrong, and Sebastian hasn't tried to contact him either. It's a scary thought and it sucks, but Kurt knows it's up to him first. What he said was a lot worse. He's not even sure why he acted that way. If everyone was judged ruthlessly by their first, second, or even third impressions, no one would be friends with anyone, because everyone sucks for the most part of their lives. If Sebastian doesn't like him anymore, Kurt will understand. Kurt doesn't like himself in that aspect either, so someone like Sebastian definitely shouldn't have to. 

No one besides Blaine knows that Kurt spent all that time talking to Sebastian online. Even then, Kurt waited to tell him until school got out. It's not exactly a conversation he can have with Rachel or Mercedes-- _especially_ Rachel--because they won't get it, and they've never actually talked to Sebastian like a normal person, and then of course they'd ask the terrifying question:

 _Do you like him?_ Does Kurt?

It's one thing to like someone. It's another thing to admit that you had no idea that a person you despised was actually someone you'd develop feelings for. Kurt's always prided himself on being able to look at a person and be able to see their vulnerabilities, but he's not sure why he couldn't see them in Sebastian when it mattered, and it both disappoints and bugs the hell out of him that the now ex-Warbler has been on his mind for days. 

Kurt is too embarrassed in himself to sign online, and messaging Sebastian on Facebook is completely out of the question.

The only thing he can do next is impulsively text him.

 _Blaine gave me your number. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said a while back. What I mean to say is that I'm better at saying sorry in person, so you should come to my graduation party if you're not busy on the 24th._ (10:07pm)

Instead of waiting to see if Sebastian will respond, Kurt turns his phone off and lets it fall off his bed as he stays up for another hour, reading some of the paper work for school.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't have dreams about green eyes.

\----

Two lines of people are around the food tables in the garage, the door to the backyard and the garage door both open to let the warm, sunny day in. An inflatable bounce house is in back for Kurt's younger cousins (and who is anyone kidding, Finn is ecstatic about it along with Puck and Mike), and shaded tents are provided for everyone to sit under. While everyone is in line around the food getting dinner, Kurt finally has a chance to escape to his front yard to read the graduation card that Blaine gave him an hour ago. It's filled with genuine wishes for Kurt to do well in New York, and he grins when he sees the picture that Blaine drew of Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all holding hands, walking down a street with big buildings that Kurt assumes is a street in Time Square. He's feeling content with the day so far until he looks up to see Sebastian walking towards him from his car, dressed in a nice polo and khaki shorts. Kurt's first thought is that Sebastian looks a little ridiculous in shorts, but he also thinks he looks cute. His second thought is to stop breathing and to just stare until spoken to. 

Sebastian stops walking when he gets a few feet in front of him and smiles awkwardly. His hair looks a little lighter from the summer sun, and his skin's a little tanner. The teal color in his shirt causes his eyes to seem brighter, and it makes Kurt realize he really is having trouble remembering to breathe. Without talking, he hands Kurt a $50 gift card to Breadstix. 

"I heard you like their cheesecake." 

Kurt thinks he probably heard it from Blaine, since Blaine seems to be down with the idea. _I'm going to kill him._

He takes the gift card and says thank you. "You didn't have to get me something, you know."

Sebastian shrugs, glancing at what he thinks is Kurt's always over done party outfit, and smiles lightly. "Yeah, but you graduated without killing anyone. Every good deed deserves a reward."

Kurt feels his chest tightening, and it really needs to stop. "Did you want to grab some food? We've got a wide variety of--"

"--No, I actually have my cousin's grad party to get to. I just wanted to stop by." Sebastian interrupts, rubbing his lips together for a moment before his mouth forms another small smile. "Have fun in New York, Kurt."

Tight. Chest. Feeling.

"Thanks. Have fun in, uh, Cali, right? You got into UC Berkeley?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrow. "Yeah, I did. How'd you know that?"

Kurt blushes. "I saw it on Facebook when you posted something about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Heart dropping feeling. "So, how are you?"

Sebastian looks surprised by the concern in Kurt's voice. He shrugs again and glances back at his car. Kurt knows he's planning on leaving. That's understandable. "Not getting accused of sleeping with Blaine anymore, so I'm relatively peachy. And you, Kurt?"

Before Kurt can stutter out his answer, Burt's calling him from the garage, saving him from letting Sebastian know how regretful he feels about how the mall incident turned out. Sebastian uses the opportunity to say goodbye a final time, walking back to his car and driving off to his cousin's party. 

It's safe to say that Kurt feels both heavy and light all day, especially with a certain gift card tucked away in his pants' pocket. 

\--

He signs on that night. Sebastian is already on.

_One._

_Two._

_Here goes everything._

**galaxyeyes315 (9:59pm):** So, hey, I got this gift certificate to Breadstix, and I was wondering if you'd maybe want to meet up and have dinner with me.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**violinstud (10:00pm):** Who am I talking to?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:00pm):** ...  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:01pm):** Kurt.  
 **violinstud (10:01pm):** And who am I?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:02pm):** Sebastian.  
 **violinstud (10:02pm):** I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I gave that to you as a gift. Go with Blaine. Work things out.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:03pm):** Blaine and I are just friends now. I think I might like someone else, but I want to get to know him a little bit better first.  
 **violinstud (10:04pm):** You already know him well enough, I thought.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:04pm):** No, I don't think I do. We kind of just flirted and talked about fucking me online.  
 **violinstud (10:05pm):** Lol. Yeah. That was fun.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:05pm):** Don't make me change my mind.  
 **violinstud (10:06pm):** Alright, alright. When are we going?  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:06pm):** Friday night. Be there at 7.  
 **violinstud (10:07pm):** You know, you could have just texted me this.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:07pm):** Yeah, but I thought you'd be on. And this is sort of our thing now, isnt' it?  
 **violinstud (10:08pm):** Yeah.  
 **violinstud (10:08pm):** For the record, I like Kurt better than Kory.

Kurt's heart dies of good things.

 **galaxyeyes315 (10:09pm):** Let's hope I think the same thing.

_...violinstud is typing..._

**galaxyeyes315 (10:10pm):** Don't you dare call me a bitch right now  
 **violinstud (10:10pm):** ...Wasn't gonna :P  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:11pm):** Okay, goodnight.  
 **violinstud (10:11pm):** Night, galaxy.  
 **violinstud (10:12pm):** I mean Kory  
 **violinstud (10:12pm):** Shit, I mean Kurt.  
 **galaxyeyes315 (10:12pm):** Shut up.

**You have disconnected [Sunday, June 24, 2012 10:12pm]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Do not fret, I have yet to forget about the sexy times.
> 
> It might take a while to update the last chapter, just so everyone is aware. I've got to brush up on my porn skills, do some homework, help re-elect a U.S. president, have a lot of feelings, etc. It's going to be longer and hopefully not as suckish as the better parts of these chapters have been. Hopefully, it'll be worth your prolonged boner. Again, you all are so wonderful and I do read and appreciate every comment. Thank you so much. You're great. Kbye. <3


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt takes in the delightful smells of warm bread sticks and pasta as he nervously enters Breadstix for what is over his hundredth time, but it feels very much like his first. He's noticing details about the place that he never has before, like how the vines placed by the tables are faker than fake leaves should be, and _why the hell_ are there grapes in them? Are grapes even Italian? _Wait, yeah, sure._ Kurt guesses it's because of the wine, but they just look _awful_ , and if he's going to have his first date with a new guy here, then everything should definitely be very, very real, because this is all very, very real, because _fuck._

Sebastian's head turns before Kurt can even get to the table. He's wearing an avocado green dress shirt, and _yes_ , Kurt's sure it's _avocado green_ , because in order to decide what color Sebastian's eyes are, he spent one glorious night on Wikipedia, comparing shade after shade until he realized he couldn't place them. Sebastian's eyes are Sebastian's eyes, and they happen to be smiling at Kurt as he takes his seat. Is life allowed to end now? The waitress coming up to them thinks otherwise.

"Are you boys ready to order?"

_Boys_ , Kurt's reminded. He's still young. He's allowed to feel this nervous. Maybe Sebastian's feeling this way, too.

They exchange their first greetings, talk lightly about the restaurant and the weather, but after awhile, Sebastian starts to pull the same stupid smirk, and Kurt's just really glad the grapes are fake. Sebastian doesn't know he's smirking by fake grapes, but he is, so he shouldn't feel so proud that he's making Kurt blush every chance he gets. He could have made this dinner awkward, but instead, he's being charming and showing off the polite side of his horrible sense of humor, and he's actually fucking funny, and that's not cool. His shirt's stupid, too. 

This is the best time Kurt's had in a long while.

"So, as we wait for our cheesecake, let's talk about something fun. Shall we?"

Kurt sighs. "I can't believe you're making us get it. I'm trying to watch what I eat before I go off to New York, and you're going to make me fat. How does that make you feel?"

Sebastian grins. "It makes me feel great to know that your self-esteem resides in your looks, so that way, no guy will want you, and I won't have to get jealous."

Throwing his straw wrapper at him, Kurt also goes to lightly kick him under the table, but Sebastian's ready for him as his crossed legs press against Kurt's calf. Kurt bits his lip as Sebastian's hand comes out to push Kurt's knee away, and when it stays there, it makes Kurt feel a bit lighter. Sebastian takes his hand back and places it back on the table. He stares over at Kurt, eyes questioning.

"What?" Kurt smiles.

"Nothing."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, sipping his water. 

Sebastian bites his lip, a slow smirk spreading on his face. "I was _wondering_ if maybe we should take the cheesecake with us and go back to my place."

Kurt swirls the straw around in his cup a couple times before looking back up at Sebastian. "No." He laughs at the sudden paleness of Sebastian's face, taking his hand and placing the gift card in it before closing Sebastian's fingers around it. "We're going back to _my_ place, because my parents aren't home, and frankly, I'd like you to get to know my place before I get to know yours."

\----

Their on the couch in Kurt's family room, a blanket lying over both of them as they recount the last few months of getting to know each other online. The TV was turned on earlier in the conversation, but Kurt opted to turn it off once he realized they weren't paying attention to it. 

"You can lean on me, you know."

"Thanks. You can lean on me too, Sebastian. Especially when you're not strong. _'I'll be your strength..._ '" Kurt starts to mockingly sing. Sebastian nudges him, laughing slightly, and then pulls him closer, his right arm wrapped around Kurt. Suddenly, the room gets a whole lot warmer, and Kurt's not sure how long he'll be able to go the rest of the night not touching Sebastian.

Kurt hesitantly leans his head on Sebastian's shoulder, his heart pounding through his finger tips from such a simple move. Sebastian's thumb gently rubs Kurt's side as his hand is comfortably placed there, making Kurt want to calm down, but it only creates curiosity. Biting his lip, Kurt reaches his hand out to place it on Sebastian's chest as they stare at an empty screen, only paying attention to the motions of the other. Kurt hopes Sebastian can't hear his heart beat or small gasp for breath--since _when_ did cuddling with someone awkwardly on a couch become such an important and nerve-wracking event?

When Sebastian breaks the silence, Kurt can feel the vibration of his voice. "Were you really that devastated to find out that I was Spencer?"

They were going to have to talk about it eventually. Kurt's heart races anyway.

"You looked good in that shirt. So, no." Kurt waits until the tension leaves both their chests before continuing. "...It was just a shock, I guess."

"A shock?"

"Yes, well, I didn't expect--I don't know what I expected. Just not someone I knew. I'd just broken up with Blaine, and I didn't know _you_ , so it was going to take some getting used to know matter what."

Sebastian's hand leaves Kurt's side to find itself on top of Kurt's as he laces their fingers together. Kurt can't help but smile, glad Sebastian can't see his face from this angle. 

"So, when did you start realizing you didn't want to be with Blaine? You told me you guys just didn't hang out anymore. ...I guess I'm asking, when did you start liking me?"

"And who says I like you?"

Sebastian grins, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze before tilting his head to see Kurt smiling up at him. "Come on, you definitely liked Spencer."

Kurt tongue comes out to swipe across his teeth as his smirk widens. It only makes Sebastian want to kiss him harder than he's already planning to.

"Oh, yeah, Spencer is hot. Big green eyes, wavy blonde hair, and a California surfer. I definitely want to do things to him."

They shift on the couch, Sebastian taking both of Kurt's hands in his, slowly pushing Kurt to lie down on the couch as he Sebastian on top of him. "Oh? What kind of things would you do to Spencer?"

Kurt grins, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist. "Mmm, things."

Sebastian stares at his lips. "What would you want him to do to you?" He slides his hand up Kurt's thigh, looking at him for a sign that he should stop, but Kurt only looks like he's encouraging. Sebastian's hand rests on his crotch as he leans his head towards Kurt's. "Could Spencer do this?" he whispers, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He pulls back to see Kurt's eyes closed. Smirking, he kisses him again, and when he does, Kurt's hands come up to grab his hair, pulling him down further. They get into a rhythm of grinding hips, Sebastian holding Kurt's sides as he rocks into him. It's surprisingly not a battle for dominance, Kurt being pleased that Sebastian's not pressing against him to hurry off to the bedroom, and also, Kurt's the one doing more of the lip biting and thrusting up, if it mattered. They're just two boys on a couch fine tuning their dry humping. 

Kurt sucks in Sebastian's bottom lip, and for a moment, Sebastian just concentrates on the feeling. He should have figured there was a strong sexual side to someone with an almost unfairly angelic look and body. Sebastian dares to reach behind Kurt's head, tangling his fingers in his hair to tug Kurt's head back to stop him from kissing him hard so Sebastian can start leaving love bites on his neck. Kurt moans when he feels Sebastian's teeth gently nip at his skin, wrapping his legs tighter around Sebastian's waist to press closer. His breathing is shorter but still quiet. He licks his lips and tilts his head back on the arm rest to give Sebastian better access to his neck. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

More sucking. There's sure to be a hickey Kurt will have to cover up in the morning. Or _will_ he hide it?

The nerves start to kick in once they're back to kissing. Kurt pulls back, holding his gaze on Sebastian's chin to not have to stare at him.

"A-Are we going kind of fast? I mean this is the first time we've ever been on a date and then kissed and then..."

And then they're upstairs.

They're in Kurt's room, the door shut even though it doesn't really need to be, and the lights are off. This is the typical procedure for sex, Kurt thinks, but they're just lying in his bed, Sebastian with his head on Kurt's chest.

"What's your favorite thing about the solar system?" Sebastian asks.

"...Cheesecake? I don't know."

"Be serious, Kurt, come on. It's an important question."

"What happens if I get it wrong?"

Suddenly, Sebastian sits up, putting a hand on Kurt's stomach to prop himself up. "Don't get it wrong or else."

The only type of threat in Sebastian's eyes is one that Kurt picks up in a heartbeat: _Don't get it wrong or I won't do something sexual to you._

There's no way that Kurt's having sex with him on the first date. He waits until he's in love, like his father told him to.

...Or not.

They're under the covers, both of their shirts off, and then Sebastian proposes a romantic gesture. "I want to suck you off."

The ghosts in Kurt's room can watch for all Kurt cares, because no amount of judging can stop him from feeling _want_ as he lifts his hips up to help Sebastian take his pants off. When Kurt's completely exposed, Sebastian looks like a lustful predator, and Kurt would tell him to not look so ridiculously turned on, but then Sebastian's hand is wrapped around his cock and he's leaning down to take Kurt in his mouth.

Kurt's mouth can't help but open slightly, an involuntary moan escaping his lips. "Oh my god." Sebastian stares up at him as he starts bobbing his head, and then Kurt's remembering how _Spencer_ said he wanted to make Kurt come, and this really is too much. Kurt's palm goes out to press against the bed when Sebastian starts using his hand to pump the base of his cock as his tongue swirls around the head, and never in his life has Kurt gotten a blowjob like this from Blaine, making this entire experience all the more right. When Kurt's breathing gets heavier, Sebastian uses his free hand to rub Kurt's thigh, and Kurt can't help but buck his hips, forcing more of his cock in Sebastian's mouth, but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind. 

Kurt wants to tell him to take his mouth off, that he's going to come any second, but Sebastian seems to know that's what's about to happen when Kurt's moans start getting choked off. The free hand reaches up to grab Kurt's hand that's pressed against the bed, and right before Kurt sees white, he feels Sebastian holding his hand, and the act in itself is something so intimate that Kurt's never experienced--holding his partner's hand when he's reaching orgasm. If his mind wasn't melted, he'd say that it was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done, but that might be saying too much, and besides, Sebastian's now sitting up with a grin on his face, and oh, god, Sebastian Smythe just totally swallowed. Kurt lies still in slight awe that he just sucked him off.

"What?" Sebastian grins, biting his lip and lying back down on his side next to Kurt.

"...I have no words."

"Good no words?"

"Very."

Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him close, and that's when Kurt realizes that Sebastian's still got his pants on. 

"I want to reciprocate in a couple minutes, but just give me... a minute."

Sebastian laughs and holds him tight for a moment before relaxing into Kurt's body, finding Kurt's arm to wrap it around himself. "I just wanted to suck you off, no need to do me any favors." Sebastian leans in to kiss him, and Kurt can't believe how hot it is to taste himself in Sebastian's mouth. When they pull back, Kurt stares at the same green eyes, but they look softer even for looking so proud and satisfied. Tilting his head to press a kiss to Kurt's neck, Sebastian tilts his chin up to suck on Kurt's earlobe. "You should have seen yourself when you were coming, so hot."

Kurt moans softly, and now it's his turn to wrap his arms around Sebastian, pulling him on top of him. He always imagined himself on top of Sebastian, but this new Sebastian seems to just want to make Kurt feel good, and Kurt's not sure how he feels about that quite yet, but he guesses it's nice.

They kiss for a few more minutes, and when it Kurt says he wants to suck him off, Sebastian tells him that they should take a nap first, because Kurt still looks tired from just having an orgasm. It's true, Kurt really does want to sleep. 

Under the covers, it's Sebastian's turn to have his arms around Kurt, and with Kurt's head on his chest, they lie in a comfortable silence. Before Kurt falls asleep though, he needs to establish some things.

"You're going to be around all summer, right?"

Sebastian grins, speaking softly as to not alarm Kurt from his relaxed state. "And you're going to come to the West Coast when I'm at school in the fall, right?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "And you're going to come up and see a Broadway musical with me?"

"Of course."

"Then of course, It'd love to come to the smelly and salty beach with you."

"And I'd love to be freezing in the dead of winter and get run over by a traffic of people with you."

"Good."

"Mhm."

Sebastian sighs. "Any last question for me before I pass out, sweetheart?"

"Yes, in fact."

"Okay, shoot."

"Kiss me?"

After a long moment of silence and Kurt's certain that Sebastian has fallen asleep, Sebastian sits up just enough so he's able to lean his head down, and he tilts Kurt's chin up for the best angle without making the rest of his body move. With the moon out now--and thank fuck his parents aren't going to be home any time soon--Kurt is able to see Sebastian's green eyes staring back at him with the same kind of vulnerability that Kurt's only dreamed about having someone feel for him. Sebastian leans down just a bit further, pressing his lips softly at first to Kurt's until Kurt leans up to press them harder. Before Kurt can try his luck at round two, Sebastian's pulling back and smiling back at him before getting back under the covers and pulling Kurt close.

"Night, Galaxy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I honestly forgot that I had obligation to finish this story (I kept my promise, seeee?). I wanted to write more sexy times for you guys, but I'm about to be late for turning in a project, so I hope this was good enough. Thank you to all who have pushed me to finish this story, since I really needed it! You guys are great. 
> 
> As far as I know, this will be the last _Glee_ story I ever write, so I thank you guys and the fandom for making it a fun ride. If you're a writer, never stop writing, and if you're a reader, never stop reading. (And someone make it their goal to write great Kurt/Adam if it hasn't been done yet, because you have a moral obligation to do so. Or at least keep Nick and Jeff Warbler alive, because let's face it, the Warblers were pretty much the best thing about Glee as far as a fandom's concerned. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. If you've commented, I don't know how much time I'll have to comment back right now, but I will eventually. I'll just say a thank you in advance.  <3


End file.
